Suicidal Love
by tashie1010
Summary: Inuyasha's been killed, and Kagome knows that it's all her fault. She takes drastic action and decides to take her own life because of her guilt. Koga finds her and takes her back to his wolf tribe, determined for her to survive. Rated T to be safe XD
1. Chapter 1

**A Kagome and Koga story. First chapter, so please be nice XD this one's for**** ShelbyFreakinAnn, so thank you for reviewing XD And I'm really sorry if you don't like this 1****st**** chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters, but if I did….that would be so cool XD**

* * *

Did she dare? Could she really do it? Did she even have the guts? I mean, now that she stood there, her feet couldn't move. Kagome sighed, the same questions passing through her mind. Her eyes were filled with tears, memories flashing through her mind. His face, his touch, his beauty. But that was all gone now, and he wasn't here with her anymore. Why had she been so caught up in herself, that she couldn't see what she was doing to him? Everytime she as hurt, he would always sacrifice himself to save her. But it had all gone wrong, it had gone terribly wrong. She blinked back the swelling tears now forming behind her eyes. Why had she been so stupid? To wander off and get captured, once again, and then he had come to get her, to save her, once again. Why had she even wandered off, anyways? Oh yeah, she had gone to get more firewood. But stupid her, she had forgotten her bow and arrows and had gotten kidnapped by Naraku. But this time had been different. There was something about Naraku that scared her even more, and had made her blood run cold when she saw his smirk. 

That was before she watched, in complete terror, as he finally killed the one person she had ever really loved. And it was because of her that he had been killed. God, why was she so stupid? She took a deep breath, the tears now flooding down her heartbreaking face. She took a step closer to the steep edge of the mountain, the chilling morning fog surrounding her, as though comforting her from the world around her. The sun was just starting to rise, its beautiful golden glow illuminating across the land, as the many colours soon followed. Kagome stared, in awe and in sadness, as the colours danced through the sky, awakening its surroundings. The birds swooped up and down across the now shining sky, the sun looming up from behind them.

There were these rare moments, caught in a breath, a second, before its lost, evil and destruction taking over in this once gorgeous place. It was these moments that Kagome wondered whether what she had been thinking, and what she was about to do, was really what she wanted. But then, as she had said, it was lost, and the thought loomed over her, making her feel as though it was the only option. She couldn't face it anymore, the constant knowledge that he had died because of her, and it was all her fault, although her friends denied it, whenever she got around to the subject. But deep in her heart, she knew that living day to day was putting her through much more pain. So she had woken up, earlier than anyone else, and without waking anyone, she had silently left the camp and headed up to the nearby mountains. Throughout the walk up there, she had defiantly had second thoughts, heck maybe even third and fourth. But once she got nearer and nearer to a reasonable height, and looked down at the distance that she had chosen, the thought seemed more reasonable than it had in her mind. Her trainers scuffed the ground, and her hair whipped across her face as the morning wind blew it. She sighed and tucked it behind her ears, staring straight ahead at the huge land in front of her.

Thousand of trees were in her sight, as well as a hot spring that she and her friend Sango had visited, to 'have a chat'. Then there were the acres of grass, just going on and on, away on the hills, as the mountain loomed over them. The morning birds swooped over her head, watching as she stood there, staring out into the distance. So this was it? This was the end? It had to be, because she couldn't go on like this, with the horrible images of him dying, replaying over and over in her head. She let the tears fall off her face, dropping onto the ground around her. She sniffed, the cold was starting to get to her now, as she stood there, in the morning dusk, I her school uniform. Maybe she should have chosen something different to wear.

No, she was going to do it in this, and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. She took in a deep breath, the scent of flowers and trees, and blossom all filled her nose. She wiped a tear away from her eye, bringing her hand back down to her side. She was going to do it, no going back now. After letting out a breath, the mist that came from her mouth, she looked down. How big a drop was it? 240ft? 250ft? She didn't know, but only hoped that it was deep enough. She took a step backwards, and for a split second, she thought about stopping, about dismissing the idea and going back to camp, as the others will be waking up round about now. But she couldn't…she wouldn't. Because it was her fault that Inuyasha was dead, and because it was her fault that they man she loved, was killed because of her, she wanted to end it, end it all. And so, with that final thought, she jumped.

* * *

The morning light cast through the small and crowded cave that he and his wolf tribe were in. He stepped out of the cave and covered his eyes as the glorious sun rose about the hills in the distance. It was in these moments that he wished that he had someone to share it with, someone that he loved and who loved him back. If only the woman whom he truly loved was with him, that would be something to wake up for, instead of waking up early to see the sun rise every morning. He heard occasional grunts and howls in the cave, but he ignored it. As he sat on his favourite rock, one that had a perfect view to the whole land, he felt as though something as wrong. His nose couldn't smell anything, it be? He'd know that smell anywhere. I made his throat dry up and his palms sweat, and even made his wolf tail start to wag. 

He stood up quickly, leaving his fellow wolf tribe in the cave, and heading towards the very familiar scent of the woman who had captured his heart. He ran faster than he had ever ran before, noticing there was something different, as though he could almost sense her emotions. He noticed that the smell was leading him up to the mountains near his cave. But as he got nearer, something was very wrong. He could smell blood, and lots of it. A lump suddenly appeared in his throat, making his heart beat faster, hoping to god that the blood didn't belong to her. But he couldn't smell anyone else nearby, absolutely no one. He knew, deep down, that she was hurt, but he kept on wishing that he was wrong. Running faster in his own little whirlwind, the smell of blood got stronger and he ran across the ground of the mountain, the smell of Kagome and blood both mixed.

Then he saw something, no, someone, lying on the floor. He stopped running, the whirlwind stopping almost instantly, as he stared in horror at the sight before him. It was Kagome, laying in an awkward angle, sprawled out across the ground, in a puddle of deep red blood. For a second, Koga thought that he was going to be sick, the sight of her like that made his stomach heave, but he held it down, and blinked back some quickly developing tears. Why? Was she like this? Had someone pushed her? Had she fallen? He couldn't smell anyone else's scent, and he noticed that no one had come looking for her, not even her companions. So that could only mean one thing. He stepped nearer to her, and bent down, examining her. The strong smell of blood made his head ache, but he gulped, as he looked closely at her. Her body was limp and her clothes were stained in thick blood. There was a deep gash on her head, and her foot was bent in a funny angle.

Was she dead? There was a lot of blood around her. He placed his two fingers against her wrist, hoping that there was a pulse. And there was!! Although it was very slow, and she had lost a lot of blood, she was alive. He looked up at the mountain. How high had she jumped? He looked back down at Kagome, trying hard not to scream in frustration as she lay there, motionless. He then picked her up in his arms, blood wiping onto him from her. He looked down at the ground again; the pool of blood that had surrounded her was now there, in a puddle of red thick liquid. He breathed in her sweet scent, glad that she was still alive, for now anyways. Who knows if she could survive this, but this was Kagome he was thinking about, of course she'll survive, right? He didn't want to dwell on the answer, instead he ran faster than he had to her, back to the cave.

'Please Kagome, hold on.' He whispered, as he held her unconscious body in his arms.

**So, did you like it? I hope so XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOT!!! Second chapter!!!! YAY! Hope ya'll like it XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

'Koga!' He heard his name echo throughout the wolf den, but he rushed through, and settled Kagome on his fur rug / bed. She was still bleeding quite a lot, and luckily it hadn't taken long to get back. She hadn't woken up, yet, and he was getting worried and scared. 

'Sis!'

'Is she okay?'

'What happened, Koga?'

His fellow wolf demons surrounded him, worry and confusion in their voices. Koga didn't answer, but just stared at Kagome, who lay almost like she was sleeping, on his fur bed. But he soon snapped out of it, coming back to the reality.

'Quick! Someone get rags and some fresh water!!' He said, coming out of his thoughts. His tribe quickly sprang into action, getting what he needed. But as everyone did as he asked them, Koga bent down and looked at Kagome, and praying in his mind that she will be okay.

Her head felt like it had split in two, and her ankle felt like she had an elephant sat on it. And don't even get her started on her ribs. She groaned as the overwhelming pain throbbed through her whole body. Ugh, why did she feel like this? Wait, hadn't she….jumped? Shouldn't she be dead? Was this how being dead felt like? Great! But no, she could hear voices, and a lot of them. She couldn't be dead, so that meant that she must be still alive, and judging by the pain, she had received a few injuries as well. Who was there? The voices were familiar, but she couldn't remember. There were no words to describe the headache she had. Had she landed on her head? On her back? She tried to remember, but all she could think of were the blurry images of trees and the sunrise as she jumped. And then she couldn't remember anything else. Her whole body ached and the noises were only adding her to her already very bad headache. She winced and opened her eyes, dim light lighting up her surroundings. She saw a face, above hers, looking very worried, and so did the other dozen hanging around her. Some were wolves, some were wolf demons. She looked again at the face nearest to hers and his face lit up when he saw that she was awake.

'Kagome!' He said, smiling and hugging her. She winced again, as the guy had hugged her cracked ribs.

'Ow, ow, ow.' She murmured, wincing.

'Oh I'm so sorry Kagome; it's just that...I'm so glad that you've woken up.' He told her, still smiling at her. She looked up at him, and around her.

W…What am I doing here?' She asked then, her voice was a whisper tinged with grogginess. Koga blinked at her a couple of times, so did the others.

'Don't you remember?' Koga asked her, the smile disappearing and replaced with confusion. Kagome stared at him, thinking back to when she had jumped. So she had passed out, right? That must mean that Koga had found her and brought her back here. The cliff… the flashing images as she fell…the slight sound of a crack, before…before…this. Koga noticed that Kagome's eyes were watering.

'It's okay Kagome, you don't have to think about it. I just you to get better.' He told her, taking a bowl away from one his tribe, and came and sat back down beside her. He put a cloth in the bowl that was filled with fresh clean water, and then looked at Kagome.

'This might sting a bit.' He told her. She nodded, knowing that he only wanted to help her. He took the now wet cloth and dabbed at the deep cut on her head. She immediately winced, the feeling like a raging fire across her head. It slowly started to fade, as Koga dabbed away at the cut, the dry and wet blood coming away easily onto the cloth.

After cleaning the cut on her head, Koga then bandaged it and then bandaged her leg in some spare rags and cloths that his tribe had found and brought to him. He had ordered his tribe to collect food for the night, for both the tribe and Kagome, so it was just them two, except the two other wolf demons that were in the cave, but were keeping watch. Kagome winced again, as Koga tied off the bandage he had tied around her leg.

'Sorry.' He said, for the 5th time he had hurt her. She was beginning to get a bit more colour in her cheeks, but Koga was still very worried about her.

'Are you sure you're okay?' He asked her. She looked up at him, her face emotionless and his full of concern for the only woman he has ever loved. After a second Kagome smiled, and nodded slightly.

'I'm sorry for asking, but did you…jump?' He asked, staring straight into her beautiful brown eyes. She looked away from him, not wanting to talk about it. She had done it because of Inuyasha, because it had been her fault that he is now dead, and it was always going to be her fault. She couldn't go on in life knowing that, in every second of every minute in every hour of every day. Koga noticed her tense body structure and knew that he had asked the question that she hadn't wanted him to, but he wanted to know, no, he needed to know.

'I….I felt guilty.' She eventually told him. He looked at her in confusion. Guilty? Why the hell did she feel guilty? Oh, wait, wasn't she there when Inuyasha had been killed? Is that why she's feeling guilty. Koga tried not to growl under his breath, that stupid mutt was dead but he still makes her feel low.

'You shouldn't.' Koga said, putting the cloth that was now covered in Kagome's blood back in the water bowl. She looked at him, her piercing gaze fixated on him.

'You shouldn't feel guilty.' He said, putting the bowl to one side and looking at the woman he was in love with. She raised her eyebrows at his comment.

'What do you mean? Of course I should feel guilty. It's my fault that he died, my fault that he was in such danger and it will always be my fault.' She told him, her eyes watering again. He saw the tears forming, and he looked at his lap. Why was she so in love with someone else, even when their dead. Even though he would never admit it to anyone, when he heard about Inuyasha's death, he had felt upset. It had only been for a second, maybe even two, but in that time, he had felt grief and sadness.

Kagome noticed the look in his eyes after she had said that. What was he thinking about? She watched him, as he had the dazed look on his face. Then he blinked, noticing how quiet it had gone and that she was now looking at him with worry.

'Oh, um…I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something…I didn't mean to…' He started to say, but Kagome cut him off.

'No, don't. You've done so much for me Koga, so thank you.' She told him, his light blue gaze staring deeply into her chocolate coloured ones. She slowly sat up; getting the full view of the cave they were in. It was a different one from last time, the grey floor, walls and ceiling all dry and cracked, with boulders of rocks littered all over the cave. She noticed that she was lying on some sort of rug, then she realised that she was on soft fur, the smoothness of the gentle fur underneath her and on her hands as she sat herself up.

'You don't have to thank me, Kagome. I just want to make sure that you'd never do something like….that, ever again.' He said to her, holding one of her hands in his. Her hand was cold and shaking whilst his was warm and sweaty. She blushed, embarrassed at them touching, even if it were just on the hands. Koga blushed as well, seeing as this was their first physical contact since Inuyasha's death. She must be going through a lot. Koga knew that she had loved him, probably more than him, but in some way, he wanted a part in Kagome's heart. Her beautiful smell filled his nose, and he never wanted to let go of her hand, but he had to, reluctantly, when his tribe came back in, with fresh food and water. Koga got up and went over to his tribe, giving Kagome one last look.

'You can go to sleep if you want.' He told her, before smiling and going to organise his wolf tribe. Kagome smiled as she watched him be the leader and she wondered what he would be like as a mate, and who the lucky girl would be. She sighed, the pain all over her body fading as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

He watched he sleep, her steady body move as she breathed in and then out. He sighed, wondering if he would ever be able to be with her. He smiled when he saw her calm and relaxed face, as she dreamt. He sat there, on the boulder nearest to the entrance of the cave, standing watch for the night. He looked over his tribe, glad that he could be such a great leader to them all, but all he needed now was a mate, someone to stand by his side and provide him a family. Could Kagome ever love him like he loves her? Could they ever be together? He knew that answer would be no, because she loves another, or had done. And she won't ever replace him, not in her heart anyway. Why did he feel like this? Why was she in his mind every waking minute of every day?

Why couldn't he get over her? She didn't want to be with him, and he'll just have to get used to that. He sighed again, the noise echoing throughout the cave. He watched Kagome twitch in her sleep, her bandaged head and leg standing out and making him look at how hurt she is, both emotionally and physically. He wasn't going to let her do anything like that ever again, and not ever going to let her get hurt. Even if she didn't want them to be together, he would still look after her as if she was his mate. And that's what he silently promised himself as he sat there, the moon high up in the sky, illuminating the inside of the cave. Koga looked back at the sleeping Kagome, the moonlight catching her face. He smiled, her beauty radiating, and he wondered if she could ever love him back.

**Whew, glad I've finished this chapter XD hope you all liked it :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** chapter XD I'm sorry this one took so long, I've been busy. But it's up now, so read and (hopefully) review. Again, I hope you like it!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...**

* * *

She woke up to the soft and distant sound of birdsong. As she opened her eyes, for a second she felt calm, almost relaxed, as though she hadn't been this relaxed since, well a long time. She sat up, her whole body still aching, but the pain was lessening that it had been the night before. She looked around and saw several of Koga's tribe around the cave, talking and eating the remains from yesterday. One of them noticed Kagome waking up, and came over to her. 

'Sis, you're up! Koga's gone out to look for some more food for you, and he told us to look after you if you woke up whilst he was gone.' He told her. She nodded at him and he went back to sit with the other two members of his tribe, still looking over his shoulder to make sure she was alright. Kagome sat up, one hand on the hard stone floor, steadying her, and the other against her head, where she felt the gash that was now healing after being cleaned. Why had it all gone wrong? Why hadn't she been able to even kill herself properly? Geez, she was so weak. Just then she heard someone call her name and she looked up to see Koga, standing in the entrance of the cave, now running over to her. He had in his hands some fruit that he had picked and a few vegetable.

'Kagome!' He said, coming to her side. She smiled feebly at him, trying to express her sad feelings. She didn't want to drag Koga into her problems, not after he had saved her.

'Hey Koga.' She said, trying to smile sweetly at him. She just wanted to get out of there, to wonder around and try and think of what she was going to do now. She couldn't go back to Sango, Miroku and Shippo, not after what she had done whilst they had been asleep. It would break her heart having to lie to them about why she had left them, she couldn't face them and tell them the truth.

'You should lie back down, you need to rest.' He said in a soothing voice, yet stern. But she shook her head at him, refusing to lie down like an invalid.

'No. I need to stand, need to leave.' She tells him, slowly getting up, being careful not to open any of her bandaged wounds. Koga was right by her side, arguing with her not to get up, but she wasn't one to follow rules.

'You're not going anywhere, not until your better anyway.' Koga told her, keeping her by his side, letting her rest on his shoulder as she staged to get up.

'But…But I can't stay here. I don't deserve to stay here, with you.' She told him, looking deep into his eyes. For a moment, she stopped breathing, shocked at the emotion and beauty in Koga's eyes. But she looked away, getting too carried away in the moment. God, what was she doing? She needed to get out, to leave Koga alone. Why couldn't she just stop interfering with people?

'What are you saying? Of course you deserve to be here!' Koga told her, getting angry at her remark. 'I know that you tried to kill yourself, but to say that you don't deserve to be here, that's just stupid. You should stay here, with me.' He told her, still holding onto her waist as he helped keep her steady. She looked at him, surprised at what he had said. He…wanted her to be here? He didn't hate her because of what she had done?

'But…but why?' She stuttered, wondering why he would want her with him. Sure, he had declared his love for her, wanting her to be his mate, but that had been long ago, before… he died. Now she couldn't even think about being a mate to anyone, she couldn't love another, the grief and sorrow she felt would come back. Koga looked at her then looked at his tribe that were in the cave, watching them.

'Because…I'd like you to be in our wolf tribe, so that I can always be there for you in case you need someone.' He said with such emotion in his eyes that Kagome had never seen before. When Kagome had been near him, when Inuyasha had been alive, Koga would always tell everyone how she was his woman and how he was in love with her. But now, seeing this side of him, a protective side, a leader side, it made her eyes water, a smile form on her lips.

'R…really?' She said. He looked back at her, his grip tightening in a protective manner.

'Kagome, I don't want you to ever get hurt again. It would make me so happy if you decided to stay here, with us, with me.' He told her, his eyes softening as he says what he's wanted to tell her, for a long time. He would love it if she stayed, love to see her face every morning after he wakes up, and before he goes to sleep. She just looked at him, wondering if he was being serious. Could she stay here? She didn't have anywhere else to go, not really. Would staying here be so bad? She looked into Koga's eyes again.

'I…I'll think about it.' She tell him, smiling slightly, knowing that she would feel guilty if she decided to stay with Koga and his tribe, being close to him even after Inuyasha's death. She couldn't wake up every morning and see Koga, and remember how she would wake up and find Inuyasha there, by her side. She sighed, memories flooding her mind, and she limped out of the cave, resting on a cool rock that was outside the cave. She needed some time to think, needed to think over his proposal for her.

He had done it again. He had stepped too far and now he felt further than he then before. She had distanced herself from him, and he was sure that she was mad at him for telling her that she was free to stay here with him, but now she must dislike him even more. He sighed again, for the fifth time, hoping that she was alright, sitting out there. He could see her, just outside, and she was staring into the sky, her arms by her side, steadying her as she sat on the rock. How he wished that he could hold her in his arms again, he missed the feeling of her soft velvety skin underneath his. But he couldn't go near her, couldn't make her hate him anymore that she did already. What was he thinking, inviting her to stay here with him? She was still in love with Inuyasha, and always will be, so why was he being so stupid? He sat there, in his tiny den, wondering what to do, now that he had asked her to stay here. He knew he would be heart broken if she said no, but he knew deep down that she wouldn't say yes. So he just sat there, cursing himself and his stupidity.

It was getting dark, but she couldn't go in, not just yet anyways. She wasn't avoiding him, she just didn't want to talk to him, not just yet, but I suppose that could be classed as avoiding. She put her head in her hands and wondered what she should do. Should she stay here, with him and the others? She couldn't face going back to Sango, Miroku and Shippo, the thought of them looking at her and knowing that she had tried to kill herself. She just couldn't. So maybe she should stay here. But then there was the tension between her and Koga. She couldn't even think of being around him, whilst Inuyasha was dead. It made her feel so guilty. What would he think of her, joining Koga's tribe and living with him? She groaned and tried thinking about what she was going to do now, when she felt someone coming up to her. She glanced up and saw Ginta, one of the wolf tribe.

'Hey sis.' He says, smiling at her and handing her a piece of fish. She took it and smiled.

'Hey.' She said, looking at the scaly fish before eating it. She hadn't thought about how hungry she was until she put the fish in her mouth, which watered and made her smile when she finished.

'Mmm, thanks Ginta.' She tells him, wiping her mouth. He smiles at her and joins her sitting on the rock. Kagome looked at him, wondering if anything was wrong.

'Hey, sis…wouldn't you like to stay here with us?' He asks her, giving her a serious look. She was surprised. She hadn't expected him to ask her that. Did he want her to stay too? She looked at him and then back at the sky.

'It's not that, Ginta. But I think it might be a bit…awkward, between Koga and me.' She tells him, thinking about what it would be like, to live with the wolf tribe. Ginta looks at her and then sighs.

'I know Koga had feelings for you, and that might be a bit of a problem if you did decide to stay here, but I think he also wants you to stay because he doesn't want you to get hurt again, and if you did, he'd be there to help you. You should have seen him when you were unconscious, he was so worried and scared, and I've hardly ever seen him like that.' He tells her, as she looks off into the distance. After what he had said, Kagome looks at him.

'I…I just don't know.' She tells him, resting her head in her pulled up knees and closing her eyes.

'Well, I'll just leave you now, so goodnight.' He tells her, getting off of the rock and heading back into the cave. She looked up and said goodnight to him, and then saw Koga watching her from a rock inside the cave, his dazzling eyes staring straight into hers. She quickly looked away and tried to think of whether or not she should go, or stay. She thought about what Ginta had said, about how Koga felt about her getting hurt. She figured it would be better for her to stay here, than to cause more trouble for Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Kagome got off of the rock and walked into the cave, the night sky dawning across the cave and lighting it faintly. Koga saw Kagome walking over to him and he straightened up.

'Uh…Koga?' Kagome said, standing in front of him as he looked down on her as he sat on the rock. He jumped down from the rock and looks at Kagome.

'Yes, Kagome?' She looks at him, and then at the floor.

'Um…I just wanna ask you….uh, is the offer for me to stay here, still there?' She asks him. His eyes widen in surprise at her question but his stomach flips and he smiles at her.

'O-Of course it is, and it always will be.' He tells her. She smiles at him and the scratches the back of her head.

'So, uh, it's okay if I stay with you, in the wolf tribe?' She asks him. Behind him, Koga's tail starts to wag in the air, but Kagome couldn't see it. Koga grins at Kagome and holds her hands in his.

'Yes, yes of course. If you want to stay here, then your part of our wolf tribe, part of our family.' He tells her. She smiles and nods at him, grateful for what he ahs done for her since he found her this morning. She gives him a friendly hug and Kagome is glad that she doesn't have to go and face her three friends, well not just yet.

**Geez, I really am sorry about being really s-l-o-w updating this chappie. I hope you like it and again, sorry. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOO! 4****th**** chapter up, go me! Lol, not really, but I'm glad that people like this story! So I will dedicate myself to completing this and carrying on with my others. Hm…maybe I shouldn't have started 3 stories at once; it's started to take its toll on me because my stories have all gone down hill. Ugh, well, hope you enjoy!**

** I don't own any Inuyasha stories….not yet anyways….mwahahaha**

* * *

Kagome awakes to find herself wrapped in something warm, something that smells comforting and calming. She lifts her head up and sees that she is covered in a blanket of soft fur, with rich colours ranging from bright yellow to a calm red. She smiled and wiped the sleep from her eyes, looking at her surroundings. The sight makes her smile even more, when she sees the cave littered with sleeping, snoring and talking wolf tribe. Some noticed her wake up and gave her a nod and a smile to greet her. She smiled and gave them a nod back, wondering where Koga was. She remembered last night, after she had asked Koga if it would be okay for her to stay with him and his tribe, but deep down she wasn't sure how long she was going to stay. 

She needed somewhere safe, somewhere she could feel relaxed and comfortable and in the wolf tribe, she felt that. She had fallen asleep next to Koga, as he gave her a bed to sleep in after eating dinner with the others. She couldn't remember much, but she had wanted to sleep, the numb aching feeling taking over and she had fallen asleep with Koga, who had watched her whilst sleeping, although Kagome didn't know that. She looked around and wondered where he might be. The soft covers of the fur were inviting and warm and she had had such a good night's rest, which she hadn't had for a long, long time. She carefully got up, being careful of her injuries and studied the cave carefully. She could see Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga's faithful companions, and the rest of the tribe, along with the wolves settling down as the sun poured in lightly. She let the fur skin fall onto the floor gently before walking to the front of the cave, seeing if Koga was outside.

Ginta saw Kagome walk to the cave entrance, looking around and wondered if she was looking for Koga. He jumped off of the rock that he been sitting on talking to Hakkaku, and walked over to her.

'Hey, Sis. If you're looking for Koga, he's gone out of get some breakfast with some of the tribe. He'll be back soon.' He tells her, looking at Kagome. She smiles at him.

'Thanks, Ginta.' She tells him, before looking at the view in front of her. The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky, clouds hovering slightly around. It must be around 10, she thought to herself, looking at the sky, as birds chirped and the wind blew around them.

'Hey, Ginta, do you know where there's a hot spring round here?' She turns and asks him. He looks at her questionably and then smiles.

'Sure, there's one nearby, but let's wait till Koga comes back.' He tells her. She sighs and nods her head, looking around the site around them.

It took Koga 10 minutes to get back to the cave, after hunting for around half an hour and he was wondering if Kagome had woken up. Walking up to the cave, he saw her sat on a rock, talking to his tribe who were around her. She smiled as she saw him walk into the cave, carrying a ton of fish. He smiled back and the tribe, and Kagome, helped prepare the food, eating some for breakfast and leaving some for lunch and dinner. After Koga finished talking to one of the members of his tribe, Kagome come up and tapped his shoulder.

'Hey, Koga, would it be alright if I went to the hot spring near here?' She asked him, after he had turned around. He looked at her for a second, looking at her beauty, before smiling at her.

'Yeah, sure. I'll come with you, just in case there's any trouble.' He says. Kagome nods at him before walking over to the cave's entrance. Koga told his tribe that he was accompanying Kagome to the hot spring, before leading her there. During their walk, it was uncomfortable for a few seconds, before Koga turned to talk to Kagome.

'Are you okay with being one of the tribe?' He asked her, as they walked on the gravel pathway and through some trees.

'Yeah, of course I am.' She tells him, wondering if he was having second thoughts about letting her join. Koga saw her worried face and laughed.

'Don't worry, I'm not having second thoughts, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't feel like you had to stay.' He tells her, moving a branch out of her way, otherwise it would have hit her in the face.

'Thanks.' She said. 'And yes, I want to stay here, but I'm just worried that you might get keeping me with you, and protecting me.' She had wanted to tell him that since she had first asked Koga if it were okay to stay, as it had been playing in her mind. She didn't want Koga to get hurt if it was because of her, otherwise her world would fall down, especially after losing someone that she cared about. Koga noticed the tense tone in her voice, but carried on walking. So that's what she had been thinking about all day. She was worried for him, and also playing the guilty again.

'Kagome, listen to me. I would love to stay by your side forever, to protect you, to look after you, but I would never let you feel guilty, especially after what happened with Inuyasha.' He tells her, trying not to look to angry as he said his name. He didn't want to tell her, but he had had a nightmare last night, as he slept a couple of feet away from her. It had involved them two getting close but then Inuyasha coming up out of the blue and snatching her away from him, and what's more, she had laughed at him as he was angry and upset at the two of them. He shuddered, remembering the dream, but he knew that Inuyasha couldn't come back, but he still haunted Kagome's memories, making her feel guilty at the mere thought of him and what had happened. He had been so happy when he had heard of Naraku's death, but a pang of sadness when he heard about Inuyasha's. He had wondered how Kagome took it, and now he knew that she was still harbouring those feelings, of guilt and disloyalty.

'Wow.' He heard Kagome gasp as they reached their destination. They stood on the edge of the huge lake-like spring, gazing at its serenity and beauty. There were rose bushes planted around the spring, the soft, sweet smell filling their noses. The hot water shimmered as the sun hit is, the light refracting off of its surface, and the faint steam rising up from the bath. Kagome smiled at its splendour, each detail making it look like something out of a brochure back home, but this was nature's doing, the lovely smell of sweet flowers and the fresh water mixed into the air, making it feel like a Garden of Eden. Kagome blushed at those last thoughts, after an image of her being Eve and Koga being Adam.

Koga looked at the breathtaking scene and then looked at Kagome, who to him looked just a beautiful. She looked around and then at Koga, who smiled at her.

'It's so beautiful. Who knew there was such a lovely spring nearby?' She said to him, before walking nearer to the peacefulness of the spring. He saw her look at the calm hot water, before turning back to him. He noticed that she wanted to get changed, and blushed, before turning away from her and whistling. Kagome laughed at his bashfulness after she had looked at him, but got out of her clothes that were caked in blood, dirt and scratches. Koga heard the rustling of her clothes being taken off, and blushed again, at the thought of her naked body. After a minute, he heard her getting into the water, and she gasped at the delight of the water being the right temperature. Koga, hearing her gasp, turned around and leapt into a protective pose, thinking that there was someone here, although he hadn't heard anyone or smelt them. But then he saw Kagome, half of her body in the water, and half not. In a second, it was like time had stopped, and both Kagome and Koga blushed deeply, at him looking at her body, and her being looked out. Kagome quickly pushed herself into the water, so that her whole body was under the calming and hot water. Koga was in shock, at her beauty and her naked figure and he watched her cover herself underwater. Then he realised what had happened.

'Uh…I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm sorry…I thought…I heard you gasp and I…uh…I thought someone was around, but, uh…there wasn't. So I'm really…uh, sorry…' He turned around and started to explain, tripping over his words. Kagome blushed and she let the water cover up her body and let it level just below her nose. She was still blushing madly, and so was Koga.

'Oh…uh, It's okay Koga.' She tried to reassure him, but he shook his head as he had his back to her.

'No…it's not alright. I am sorry, Kagome, it was wrong of me to look.' He tells her, apologizing repetitively. He had been mesmerised by her beauty, he wanted to say, but he held it in, knowing that it would only upset her if he talked like that. He was going to start acting more like a leader to her, as she was now part of his tribe, instead of a friend wanting to be more, which he obviously was. Kagome looked at him, as he had his back to her, but remained silent. She was embarrassed that he had turned around, and that he had saw her half naked, and she didn't know what to say to him. Instead she went under the hot, calming water, and let it soothe her aching body. After washing away all of the dried blood and dirt off of her body, she pulled her clothes into the water and washed away all of the blood and dirt on there.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Koga heard Kagome get out of the water, drips of water hitting the ground. His nose picked up the strong smell of fresh water as she got changed into her wet, but clean clothes. He heard her give a gentle cough, to tell him that she was fully clothes, and he turned around to see her slightly blushing, but walking over to him. He couldn't look her in they eyes, after what had happened, so he gave her a curt nod, before walking back through the trees and bushes and back onto the path. It was uncomfortably silent as they walked back, and everytime Kagome went to talk, she closed her mouth again and carried on walking, the same went for Koga, who just looked at the road ahead, until finally getting to the cave, as his tribe was setting up for a late lunch.

**I am so sorry this took so long to update. A lot has been going on lately, but I'm glad that I am able to update. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up soon! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**5****th**** chapter and I hope you all like XD Sorry for being so late updating, such a bad writer's block, but now it's the summer break and I can relax and write! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, ugh, I so hate disclaiming, but I have to do it. XD**

* * *

'Hmm, fish again.' Kagome thought to herself, as she sat next to Koga eating dinner. She looked as some of the members of the tribe hand out some fish, and felt that warm fuzzy feeling she hadn't felt in such a long time. The familiar faces, the ones that she had gotten to know during her day and a half in the tribe, smiled back at her as she bit into her fish that Koga had brought back for dinner. She sat in quiet, as the other's talked, and thought back to what had happened at the hot spring. She blushed at the thought, but it was somehow a happy blush, one that made her smile. Yeah, she had been embarrassed, but she had also wondered what Koga had thought afterwards. She had wanted to apologize whilst heading back to the cave, but she couldn't bring herself to say something. Maybe if she just kept quiet and tried not to look embarrassed, no one would notice and ask her what had happened at the hot spring. Luckily, no one had noticed, well, not yet, and if they had, they were keeping it unnoticeable. 

After she had finished, Kagome helped clean up and watched as some of the guys went off to get some wood for the fire. She saw Koga watching them as well, as he stood beside the front of the cave, and wondered why he wasn't going with them. She walked up behind him, and whispered in his ear.

'Why aren't you going with them?' She could tell that he had heard her coming over to him, but he still hadn't moved from his spot. He turned his head slightly, and looked at her.

'If I went, who would be here to protect you?' He said, giving her a slight smirk. She looked at him for a few seconds, before replying.

'I don't need protecting.' She tells him, simply. He smirks at her again and walks to the back of the cave.

Night had fallen quickly, and just in time as the rest of the tribe came back with arms full of firewood. The slow but radiating heat of the fire seeped through the air and tingled Kagome's skin. She watched as the flames danced and swirled as it sat on a pile of sturdy wood. Koga sat across from her, looking at his proud tribe, and also casting occasional glances in Kagome's direction, before he was interrupted.

'Hey Koga, what are we going to do about tomorrow?' Hakkaku asked him, as he sat beside the leader.

'Huh?' Koga asked him, looking away from Kagome and into the face of his tribe member and one of his closest friends. Hakkaku tried not to smile at his friend's face as he turned away from the dazzling girl.

'Tomorrow. What are we going to do about moving?' He asked him. Koga looked at his friend in confusion, before widening his eyes in knowing of what his friend meant.

Koga knew that they couldn't stay in one place for a long period of time, due to the fact of increasing attacks. So he has to set his tribe up every week, after finding a cave, and move to find another one. 'Those damn demon birds.' He cursed under his breath, as horrific images of his wolf tribe being attacked flashed through his mind…

FLASHBACK!!! (WOO!) 

'_Koga! Help!' These were the words screamed across the night, as the leader of the tribe rushed around, gathering his tribe and trying to run away, due to being outnumbered by a few hundred. The sky was filled with the sounds of heavy flapping wings and those dreadful squawks, plus his tribes anguishing cries as they were either attack on the spot, or taken up into the dark night and dropped down the deep valley that they had currently been hiding in. His heart beat was beating heavily in his ears and he could remember losing track of everything, as he saw own of his closest friends in the tribe, not Ginta or Hakkaku, but someone else, be slashed at by angry talons and blood splatter the ground around him. Koga cried in anger as he ran over to his bleeding friend, but before he could, he heard another one of those horrible squawks, before a huge shadow overcome them and a demon bird swooped down and clutched desperately onto the bleeding wolf demon. Koga was already on the birds tail, but then another bird hit him, knocking him to the floor, winding him badly. As he glanced up at the sky, he saw his friend be crunched under the weight of the flying demon, as it squawked delightfully. Koga screwed up his face in anger, and relished that anger out on the rest of the bird demons that soon retreated._

_After the last of the bird demons had flew away, Koga checked over his tribe, before searching the grounds. It was battle ground, blood and mud and dust settling everywhere. The overwhelming smell of blood made him heave, but he dug through the dead bodies of birds, finding the dead bodies of his comrades. The marks on their bodies leaked blood that reach the ground and made a puddle of blood around the valley. He made his tribe dig up his tribe that had had their lives taken from them, and some of the ones buried beneath the dead were still alive, even if they were in a critical condition, so his tribe helped them and pulled the bodies out. Whilst they did that, Koga swept across the valley and saw her. She was laying sideways, blood covering her fragile body like a blanket. Her hair fell across her face, matted with blood and dirt. Her skull had been cracked open and the blood formed around her. Her arms and legs were bent in weird angles and in her side there were deep gashes where the bird's talons had cut into her flesh. He knelt down as he caressed her cheek, although it was bloodied and bruised, she still looked as beautiful as ever. _

_With his other hand, he clenched it into a fist, whilst smoothing her face with his other hand, he thought about that times that he had promised to care for her, to protect her. But looking at her still body, as he prayed that her chest would rise and fall, which it didn't, he began to cry. The tears rolled down his race, leaving streaks where they had washed away blood and dirt. He took one last look at her face before picking her up in his arms and carrying her back to the tribe, who had managed to pull out all of the dead bodies from the battle. The guys looked at him, as he came back to them with her in his arms. They nodded their heads at him, as he walked past with a frightful look on his face. He carried her all the way back to the cave, the one in which they had all been sitting in only hours ago, before they had been suddenly attacked. He gently put her down onto his bed and looked at her beauty on her face, even as she had died. He held her hand in his and squeezed it, hoping it would bring him some comfort. He watched as his tribe came in and settled the dead and injured bodies onto the floor. Koga gave one last look at the wolf demon beside him, before putting a piece of cloth over her bloodied face and standing up, trying not to cry in front of his tribe, even though he had lost his fiancé. _

End flashback! 

As he pulled out of the flashback, he noticed that his fists were clenched, his eyes watering and some of his tribe looking at him worryingly, including Kagome. He saw Hakkaku looking at him as well, but he stood up and walked outside of the cave, needing fresh air after remembering the memory that had haunted him for 2 years. He couldn't face thinking of it during the day, especially when his tribe needs him, and when Kagome needs him. He had tried not to fall in love with her, but he hadn't been able to hold back. Her gentleness, her beauty, her fiery personality, they all drew him to her. She was like his frost at Christmas, like cool water on a hot day…like his other half that had been missing. He will admit it; he had tried to go after Kagome out of pure thought of trying to forget about his loss, but after a while, he had found himself loving her. He stared into the star filled sky, remembering the times with her. She had made him laugh, cry and upset. He had dreamed about her also, about her being alive now and not dead. Then he had woken up, and thought about Kagome. He couldn't help it; he was in love with her, even her smile made his whole world become clearer and happier. He thought about what he had said to her, about being his mate, and he wondered whether she thought about it too. Even though he had loved Reiko (his dead fiancée), he found that he loved Kagome more. But he wondered what his tribe would think of him loving another woman, after promising himself to a woman who had died only 2 years ago.

Kagome knew something was up, she knew it as soon as she had seen him look at her. There was something in his eyes, the way they darted away from her as he walked out of the cave. She wondered whether she should go see him, to see what the matter was, but thought better of it, seeing as it was probably something personal and wouldn't want to talk to her about it. So she continued to sit there, staring into the fire, occasionally glancing at Koga, who was still stood outside the cave. He was sat on the rock that she had sat on when she had tried to get her head straight, after Koga had told her that she could stay. She wondered what he was thinking about, before he glanced into the cave and the two looked gazes. It must have been a second that Kagome looked away, her heart thumping in her chest, after being surprisingly caught at staring at him. After looking away, she looked back at him, to see him looking at the sky, a curious look on his face. She sighed, knowing that she shouldn't get involved with his personal problems, and carried on gazing into the dancing flames.

It was 10 minutes before Koga came back into the cave. Kagome was still looking into the fire, her knees brought up and resting her arms on them. He glanced at her, before walking over to a few members of his tribe.

'I need you to tell the other's that we will be leaving in the morning, before dawn.' He tells them. He gets a few nods, before they went off to tell the rest. Koga sighed and walked over to the medium size fire that was heating the whole cave. Kagome noticed him and straightened up, curious at what he had said.

'What do you mean? Are you leaving?' She asks him, her voice quiet, but he could still here. He sat opposite her and looked at her across from the burning fire.

'We can't stay too long in one place, otherwise we might get attacked.' He told her, putting his hands in his lap. She tilted her head in a way that read 'why are we going to get attacked?' He sighed.

'There are a lot of bird demons, some Birds Of Paradise, around these parts, and if we stay in one place too long, they find us and attack. We've been in this cave for two weeks already, so it's lucky that they haven't found us yet.' He tells her. She looks at him and then nods.

'Oh…okay.' She tells him, before they both carry on staring at the fire.

Koga noticed the look on Kagome's face, it was worry.

'Are you…coming with us?' He asks her slowly, wondering if she was thinking about leaving. She looked up sharply at him, wondering if he didn't want her to come with them.

'Uh…only if that's okay. I mean, if you don't want me to…then that's fine, I'll find somewhere to stay, but I didn't know if you wanted me to. To, you know, come with you.' She stuttered, scratching the back of her head as the fire grows more intense. Koga smiles awkwardly at what she had said and tries to reassure her.

'No, no, of course I want you to come. I'd…love it if you come with us. I was just making sure that you didn't want to go back to your friends.' He says to her, moving across from his current spot, to beside Kagome, smiling reassuringly. She smiles back and nods at him.

'Yes, I'd love to come with you, and be part of the tribe, even though I'm not demon. And…I don't think I could go back to them, after what I had done.' She tells him, looking off into the distance. Koga sees that look on her face and takes her hand in his. Her's was warm, where she had been sitting near the fire for such a long time, whereas his were cold, as he had been sitting outside. Kagome looked shocked and surprised at his gesture to her, and blushed, as did Koga.

'You don't have to think about them, about…what you did. All you have to think about is the future, your future, the one that you can create whilst being in this tribe, with me.' He tells her. She smiles at him, thankful for his hospitality and his caring.

'Koga, you're a really good friend, you know that right?' She tells him. His heart flutters as she smiles at him, but it also misses a beat at what she had said. Friend? Is that all she thought of him? Maybe…maybe that was better. He looked at her again, and they caught each other's gaze. Koga couldn't hold back, the soft light from the fire, the heat radiating from it and both of them causing his mind to go into override as he looked at her beautiful face, even though it still had a few cuts and bruises from what had happened. He put his fingers under her chin and pulled her towards him, letting their lips meet chastely.

**Ooooh, their first kiss! YAY! I am sorry ShadowStar09, the special part for you will be in the next chapter, just wanted to leave you all hanging there! XD I really hoped you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moving on quickly! My 6****th**** chapter for this story and it seems good so far, right? Oh I don't know, that's for you readers to figure out. Well, I hope this…scene between the two will add up to the bad chapters. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, all of you lovely people! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters, but they are fun to play with, aren't they? XD**

**WARNING! INTIMATE SCENE BELOW! NOT A LEMON, NOT MATURE, BUT STILL INTIMATE. XD ENJOY! **

* * *

The world had stopped, nothing moved, nothing made a sound, nothing… and it felt so strange, yet wonderful. She was surprised, there was no doubt about that, but she was also scared. Scared about what he was doing now, what would it turn into? She couldn't deny that it felt…sort of nice, her lips on a guys, the feeling of intimateness between them. It felt all…surreal. He had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see the look of shock in her eyes. She didn't move away, she didn't know whether it was because she didn't want to, or because she was too surprised, Kagome thought that it was because of the latter. The fire crackled to life in front of them, and the heat seemed to be radiating onto both of them, making Kagome feel very uncomfortable. After what seemed like a lifetime of thoughts racing through her mind, she did the only thing that came to her mind that seemed to take over her body. She kissed back. 

It was a simple thought, one that made a lot of sense, but she knew, that as soon as she put pressure back onto Koga's lips, she wasn't in her right mind. She closed her eyes and felt Koga's lips smother hers, gentle but firm. His fingers that he had put under her chin, he moved, up the side of her neck and into her satiny black hair. This sent shivers down Kagome's spine, and moved forwards to Koga, closing the space between them. Koga smiled to himself, his dreams were coming true, and she was returning his feelings for him. Kagome's temperature was rising, bubbling onto the surface. She lifted her hand up and put it on the back of Koga's head, pulling them even more together. She didn't know what she was doing, only that it felt right. She felt something touch her lips, something what wasn't Koga's lips.

Her insides jumped inside of her when she realised that it was his tongue, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She hesitated, before accepting and letting his tongue touch her own, which made her shiver again. Their tongues danced in the dance that neither of them had ever done before, but knew it, knew the tenderness they gave each other and the motions that they shared. Koga's hand smoothed Kagome's hair, brushing it cautiously. Kagome's hand rested on Koga's neck and she could feel his goosebumps, his shiver as their tongues met and touched. She didn't want to get up and go, but she knew she had no choice. She couldn't carry on…she shouldn't. But something inside her roared, something pounced to life as she thought about a face, a person, someone she had loved… He looked at her in disgust, in turmoil at seeing her with another man, one that had hated him before his death. Kagome gasped and opened her eyes, as she saw his face, his disappointment, his shame.

Koga didn't stop to think that Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha, he didn't pause to see if she was okay. He only thought that she had gasped because of what they were doing. He took the advantage and put his other hand on her back and he leaned over to her, nearly on top of her. Kagome realised what was happening, that the simple kiss that had happened only a few seconds ago was evolving, into something more serious, something lustier. She tried to push him away, knowing that she could never kiss him back after seeing Inuyasha's face, but Koga didn't seem to realise that Kagome wanted him off, that she didn't want to kiss him, after what she had just seen. He went closer and closer until he was on top of her, and she had been pushed to the floor. The roaring fire crackled next to them and Kagome panicked. What was Koga doing? Didn't he realise that she wanted him off? She pulled away from his tongue, his mouth, and his kisses.

'Stop it…Koga, stop.' She told him, managing to pull away from him at last. He stopped, and looked worried. Had he hurt her? He had been lost in the moment, the fire burning between them that had burned stronger and stronger by the second, died away, and fading to only a small faint glow.

'W…what is the matter?' He asked her, looking into her deep brown eyes, getting lost in them. Both of them were panting from the loss of air whilst kissing, and Koga looked down upon Kagome, who rested underneath him. She looked scared, and worried and frightened. Koga was worried that he had hurt her somehow, but the look in her eyes were more deep than hurt.

'I…I can't do it. I'm sorry.' She told him, rolling sideways underneath Koga's body and standing up, shakily. She saw Koga looking worried and confused and she wondered whether to tell him what she had seen.

'Is it me? Did I do something wrong, because I can-' Koga started to say, before Kagome cut in.

'No, don't. I can't…be with anyone after…after what happened to Inuyasha.' She explained to him, giving him an apologetic glance. He looked at her for a moment before bowing his head at her and looking at the floor. He had had this feeling deep down that she had been thinking about him while he had been kissing her, and his stomach churned at that thought. He wasn't good enough for her. She was in love with someone else, even though they were dead, they still had her. He growled under his breath, trying to control his temper. Kagome noticed his sudden tense body and decided to go.

'I…I'm sorry, Koga.' She tells him, before walking briskly over to where the others were sleeping, and she just sat there, thinking over and over what had just happened. Koga watched her sit there, and for a second he wanted to follow her, to apologize, but he knew nothing good would come of it, because now he knew that Kagome hated him, hated him for what he had done and for what he reminded her of. So instead of comforting her, he turned and walked out of the cave. Kagome watched him, wondering whether to say something to him, but she dreaded knowing that he now hated her for what she had done. He probably hates her now because of what she had done; she had followed his lead and then broke it, leaving him angry and upset with her. She let a silent tear fall down her face as she wondered whether it had been the right thing to do, stopping Koga's kiss.

Although it was a beautiful morning, Kagome felt depressed and troubled about Koga. He hadn't come back yet and she noticed that some of the tribe members were starting to get worried. Hakkaku and Ginta started to make breakfast with some of the fish that they hadn't used yesterday, and everyone sat down and waited for Koga to return. It was around midday, when Koga finally came back. The tribe jumped up from where they had been sitting, and gathered around him, and Kagome reluctantly walked over as well, wondering if Koga was going to tell everyone that Kagome was now out of the tribe. Oh god, was that going to happen? Was he going to throw her out of the tribe? Kagome stood there, worried about what he was going to say.

'We're leaving today, grab all blankets and fur and get ready to leave.' He told everyone, who all obliged and started gathering their belongings. Koga stood there, watching his tribe pack up, when he saw Kagome standing to the side, looking awkward. She turned her head and the two looked gazes. Koga looked away fast, wondering if she hated him. He couldn't' tell from her gaze, but he dreaded it.

He had been running through the night, trying to get his head straight, when he had come across a cave, next to a clearing. It looked like the perfect spot to rest for the next week for him and his tribe, so he had taken his time getting back, hoping that in his head he could come up with some sort of apology for Kagome, who must now hate him with all of her guts. When his tribe was ready, he told them where they were going, and started to lead them. This time, he didn't run ahead to see if he could catch Kagome's scent, because this time, she was with him. But in that perfect thought of his, he realised that they now had a tense atmosphere around them and he would have to realise that he could never be with Kagome, because she was in love with someone else, and always will be.

And that was why he was going to have to ignore her, well mostly, seeing as she is now a part of his tribe. But on that thought, he wondered if she was going to tell him that she wanted to leave, because of what had happened last night. Remembering that precious moment that he had had with her, the touch of her skin, and the silkiness of her lips as he traced hers with his, he shivered at that memory, at her sweetness as he had touched her tongue with his. He sighed, knowing that she was going to be in his dreams for the rest of his life, yet dreading that feeling when he woke up, remembering that she was in love with someone else and would never come back to him. And then a person flashed across his mind, a familiar face, one he hadn't seen in ages. She had been the beauty he woke up to and the beauty he fell asleep with, but he had forgotten about her. She had slipped his mind; he had somehow replaced her in his mind with someone else, and that someone he now cared about. He had forgotten about his fiancé.

**Well, what d'you think? Please review because it makes me happy! XD ******** see? HAPPY! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, my 7****th**** chapter. Hope you all like it XD oh and I am very sorry about Koga's fiancé, I forgot all about Ayame, due to trying to write down the love between Koga and Kagome, so I kinda forgot about her. So, again, I'm sorry, so about the chapter that had Koga's fiancé in, that is supposed to be Ayame, and I'm going to say it's Ayame for the rest of the story, is that okay? I hope so XD Anyway, on with the story!**

**I don't own any characters, nor do I wish I did….although it would be cool to own them, and they can be my puppets, and I can make them do anything…..hehe (thinks evil thoughts)…..**

* * *

They had been walking for around an hour, before they managed to get to the cave. It was still early in the afternoon, so the tribe started to gather wood for the fire that night, and others got food. Kagome wasn't sure of what to do, so she just stood there, looking like a complete idiot. That was, until Hakkaku and Ginta called her over to help them carry wood back to the cave. 

Whilst walking in the woods, Kagome felt awkward. She had hurt Koga's feelings and now he probably hated her, and here she was, in the tribe, feeling tense and awkward with the others because of what had happened. She didn't know whether to leave, but she knew that if she left, she had no where to go. She didn't know the area, around here, and she couldn't go back to the gang, because they would be angry and upset with her after what she had done to them. She had hurt so many people, and it hurt Kagome to think that.

Hakkaku looked at Ginta as they collected pieces of wood for the fire, and they exchanged worried glances. They knew something was up between their leader and Kagome, but they didn't know what. Maybe Koga had rushed into things, once again, and hurt Kagome's feelings. Ginta sighed and looked at Kagome as she was deep in thought.

'Do you think she's okay?' Hakkaku asks his friend. Ginta looked at him and was glad that Kagome couldn't hear their whispering.

'I think she might be upset.' He said, picking up some wood that was on the ground. Hakkaku nodded and looked at Kagome, who was mindlessly picking up sticks and large pieces of wood, although not properly concentrating. Her face was in a very concentrating look, and her eyes looked red from where she had cried a bit last night, they had smelled her tears. He wanted to talk to her, ask her if she was okay, but he knew better. He knew that she would want to be left alone.

As they walked back, Ginta sniffed the air. It was familiar, almost. There was a nagging thought at the back of his head, telling him that their surroundings were familiar. But Ginta couldn't place the familiar scent.

'Hey Hakkaku, can you smell that?' He asked his friend, sniffing the air once again. Kagome watched as the two sniffed the air, wondering what they were doing. Maybe they're just checking the area or something. She thought. She hugged the armful of pieces of wood closer to her and carried on walking, still wondering what the two wolf demons were up to. Then, she sensed something. It wasn't a major thing, not something bad. It was a good smell, it smelt pure. She looked around in confusion, where was the sense coming from?

Hakkaku and Ginta noticed Kagome tense up as she was in front of them.

'Do you smell it too?' Ginta asked Kagome, who turned to face them.

'I can't smell it, but I can sense it. What is it?' She asks them, wondering if they knew about it. But they shrugged, looking around and sniffing the air. Kagome turned around and tried to focus on the pure sense. It was familiar, something that she had sensed before. She knew she had sensed something like this before, but she couldn't remember where. All 3 of them carried on walking, but the sense kept on getting stronger. Kagome kept trying to remember where she had sensed this before, whilst Ginta and Hakkaku continued sniffing, wondering if they were somewhere where they had camped before. The area look like somewhere they had set up camp, but they memories were fuzzy, trying to remember. As they turned a corner in the woods, Kagome looked in wonder as she saw something, something made of stone, on the outings of the woods. The pure sense was coming from that. Ginta and Hakkaku could smell it too, something familiar. As they got nearer, they realised that the stone was actually a headstone, a grave. It lay peacefully next to the path leading towards a large gravel clearing. There were wild roses and beautiful flowers that were blue irises surrounding the simple grave. The grey marbled stone reflected what little sun was left in the sky. Kagome bent down and looked at the headstone, the pureness seeping from it. There was some sort of spell around this headstone; it had been someone important to someone else. Kagome looked carefully at the name written on the grey stone and she gasped.

_Here lies a beautiful wolf demon,_

_Ayame_

_Much-loved and treasured,_

_She will be sorely missed by tribe, friends,_

_Her grandfather and her fiancé_

No, she hadn't expected that name on that grave. Hell, she hadn't even known Ayame had died. Kagome hadn't thought once of her, hadn't even wondered where she was. But know she knew. The proof was right in front of her, buries deep in the purified ground. Kagome wondered who had cast a purifying spell on Ayame's grave when she noticed a priestess's spell. The tribe must have gotten a priestess to mark her grave. Kagome felt tears prickling in her eyes. She noticed Ginta and Hakkaku bowing their heads, trying not to let their tears fall as they now remembered why this area had been so familiar. This was where they had been attacked a couple of years ago. In that clearing was when they had lost most of their tribe. But on that day, Koga had lost the woman he loved. All 3 of them said nothing, and they didn't want to break the sacred silence that seemed to be antagonizing.

Kagome stood up, bowing her head at the small grave and letting one small tear drop from her face and hit the ground, before turning away and walking back to the cave. Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged glances once again, wondering what to say or do, but they followed Kagome, walking back to the cave they had only settled into.

Koga knew something was up when he three returned to the cave. The sun was setting and they had fire wood and food ready. As he sat with some of his tribe, he noticed the looks on Kagome, Ginta and Hakkaku's faces. What was the matter? He wanted to ask Kagome, but he didn't know how she would respond, and he was still trying to avoid talking to her, in case she told him that she hated him for what he had done. Which she would surely do. So instead, he walked over to Ginta and Hakkaku, two of his faithful companions, and best friends.

'What's the matter?' He asks, noting the atmosphere around them. Kagome looks at Koga, who looks at her before turning to face the two guys. It hurt him to ignore Kagome, it made him feel sick to the stomach, but he knew it was for the best.

'We…uh…we saw Ayame's grave.' Hakkaku told Koga, wondering what his reaction would be.

Koga's eyes widened and he looked from Hakkaku to Ginta to Kagome, and then back to Hakkaku.

'You…you saw her….grave?' He stuttered, wondering where the hell they had seen it. He hadn't recognized part of these woods, or the cave, but he knew something was up. If her grave was around here, then that would mean…that the clearing had to be here too. The one where Ayame had died, the one where he had carried her body from and to…to this very cave. But how was this possible? Why hadn't he sensed it before? Surely he was mistaken, this couldn't be the cave, and that couldn't be the clearing. But if it wasn't, why would Ayame's grave be around there? Koga didn't know what to do, or say, so he gave all 3 of them one last confused look before running out of the cave and to the forest where Hakkaku and Ginta had taken Kagome to get some firewood. He was going to find Ayame's grave.

She didn't move, she didn't go after him, but she wanted to. Dear god, she wanted to. She had seen the look in his eyes, the sorrow, the sadness, after being reminded of Ayame, of her death. She felt sick, she wondered how he felt. And she realised something dreadful. _Koga was the same as her! _Koga had loved Ayame, he had wanted to marry her even, but he had lost her, had seen her die. And that had been what had happened to Kagome too. With Inuyasha. She had loved him, wanted a future perhaps, but him being the person that he was wasn't going to let Naraku get away with what he had done to him, and he had died, and had given her one last look, a knowing look, before he had collapsed, after seeing Naraku's death with his own eyes. Kagome and Koga were so alike, they had lost someone that they had loved, and they were both hurting inside. But Koga had wanted to start something with Kagome, knowing that Ayame would have wanted him to move on. But Kagome was still in that small desolated place, where she mourned Inuyasha and not moving on. Would he want her to move on? Of course he would, he's not that stupid, but then again…

No, he would overlook the fact that they had loved each other, and wanted her to live on, and find someone special, someone to care for her. She looked at the entrance of the cave and wondered why she hadn't realised it earlier. Why had she been so selfish? She had thought Koga crazy to kiss her, but she had forgotten that he had been engaged, he had loved someone else. She didn't have the right to think she was better in anyway by only loving Inuyasha, when Koga had gone through the same. He had stopped loving for a while, and hid in a corner from the rest of the world while the others carried on living. Why hadn't she realised it before? That Koga needed someone to love just as much as she did. He needed someone's shoulder to cry on, after losing someone so precious to him. She didn't realise that she was crying until Hakkaku shook her lightly, asking her why she was crying. She didn't look at him, didn't answer him, but flung out of the cave, running at a speed she didn't even know she had.

Her feet pushed off of the ground, leaving dirt swirling in the air as she ran faster and faster, through the trees and bushes and birds and different types of animals. She didn't care; she didn't want to see them. She wanted to see him. Wanted to apologize, wanted to tell him how sorry she was. She pushed past everything, and jumped out of the shrubbery to see the familiar stone grave, and someone knelt by it. They turned around hearing someone run out of the bushes and Kagome and Koga locked gazes, before he turned around. Kagome sighed and walked up to him, how was she going to get this off of her chest now? Koga was on his knee's, gazing at the stone grave before him. Kagome saw the traces of tears that had run down his face, washing away the dirt that must have stuck to his face whilst running in that whirlwind. She had never seen Koga cry before, and this felt like some sort of intrusion. She knelt down beside Koga and looked at the grave.

'I…I'm so sorry.' She tells him, her voice a low whisper, barely able to hear, because she didn't want to cry in front of him. Koga didn't take his eyes off of the grave.

'I loved her, still do. But there's something stopping me from mourning her everyday, and it's knowing that she wouldn't have wanted that. She would be herself, telling me to get over her death, to take my own risk in life and meet someone else. I…I don't want to disappoint her.' He tells her, rubbing the side of Ayame's grave with his thumb, showing such emotion. Kagome put one of her hands on Koga's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. He cast her a confused look, before reaching to take her hand off of his shoulders.

'Don't, please. I don't want to wreck our friendship, even though I'm pretty sure I've already ruined it. I…I've always loved you, even after Ayame died, I still do, but I don't want to ruin what we've got as friends.' He says, not looking at her. Kagome let him drop her hand as he picks it off of his shoulder, and looks hurt. Is that what he had been so worked up over, he had thought that he had ruined their friendship over the kiss. Kagome was silent for a while, looking from the grave to Koga. He loved her? She knew he had some feelings for her, but for him to actually say the word made Kagome's stomach drop but have butterflies in at the same time. She took a few deep breaths, going over what he had said, her thoughts screaming at her.

'Stop it. You haven't done anything wrong, it was me. I was the one that was stupid. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. And…and I just wanted to tell you that…that I…' She tried to carry on, but her voice was breaking. Koga turned to look at her and as she saw the tears in his eyes, she blurted the next part out, it being completely true, although abrupt.

'I love you.'

**Yay! Wow that was a hard chapter to write, but I hope you all live it. I am very, very sorry for updating so s-l-o-w, but I've had a serious case of writer's block. But hopefully your lovely reviews will help me overcome it! Ciao! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY!! 8****TH**** CHAPTER!! Happy days XD WOO!! I am so so so so so so sorry that it took so long for me to update, I was so busy with other stories and stuff at school and home that I never got around to updating, but now I promise to update more regularly XD Hope you all like my new chapter, and want to warn you that there will be a very…interesting part to the end of this story…hehe XD**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha, but this story is all MINE!! MWAHAHAHAAHAHA …. (takes breath)

* * *

**Had she really said that? Had she? His heart was beating too fast, and the pulse was throbbing from the top of his to the tip of his toes. He was in shock, while she just stood there, staring up at him with those beautiful eyes. His breathing started to go back to his normal pace, as he began to think about those three words that she had just said. 

'You…You love me?' He stuttered, barely able to get out his words. His heart started beating fast, after he had said those words, and his mind was buzzing with thoughts. Was she joking? Did she really love him? This was like in his dreams, where he could tell her his undying love and she would accept him and they would kiss passionately, but it all felt too dreamlike to be real. But seeing Kagome nod her head at him and look at him with curious eyes made his heart stop beating altogether.

'I realised…when we had been in the cave that time, that what I had done wasn't the thing that I had wanted to do. I had made the wrong choice, and I am so sorry. Now, I understand my own feelings for you. My heart beats faster when I see your face, and I get butterflies when we're close, and you make my palms sweat whenever you're around me. I know I'm in love with you, but things just kept happening and I was confused, but now I'm not, now I know the one thing that really matters. And that is…I love you.' She tells him, not taking her eyes off of him once. He gazed at her, mesmerized and speechless. Was all that she was saying true? She was actually confessing to him. His heart felt like it had just burst with joy. He gave her a huge smile, one filled with love and bliss, as he enveloped her into a hug, loving the feeling of her body so close to his after she had just confessed her feelings for him.

She felt like the pressure of the world had been taken off of her shoulders. The feeling of ecstasy was running through her as she hugged Koga, her body pressed up against his. Her heart was beating fast and the smile on her face was unstoppable, it was the best feeling ever. She had just confessed her feelings to the man who loves her, and now they could be together, at last. Koga hugged her tighter; his arms around her back, as he closed his eyes and smelt her sweet scent. Then she pulled away from him, with her smile still on her face.

'I love you too, Kagome. I always have and always will.' He tells her, as he cups her face in his hands and leans closer to her, gently brushing his lips on hers. When Koga started to pull away, Kagome brought her hands from her sides and put them around the back of his neck, bringing his closer to her as she kissed him with more passion. Something inside of her erupted, happiness dawned on the couple for the first time in ages, and they stood, in their own world of bliss, as their lips connected and passion flowed freely between the two.

After a minute of the passionate kiss, Kagome drew back, a bit shy about her begins so forward with him, but Koga grinned at her.

'Right now, in this very moment, my heart is beating so fast, and there are butterflies in my stomach. I haven't felt this way since…well, a long time. And it's all because of you.' Koga told Kagome, who blushed at him but smiled none the less. He hugged her to him, and he smoothed her silky raven coloured hair with his rough and worn hands, and he felt so happy knowing that she had returned his love, and he could spend the rest of his life with her, if that was what they both wanted.

Kagome hugged Koga tighter, needing to feel him with her. This whole scene didn't feel real, it felt so dreamlike. But Kagome knew it wasn't a dream, it was real. They both lived each other, and they wanted to be with each other. They hugged for a couple of minutes before Koga whispered to Kagome, making her shiver at his voice.

'I think we should head back now, and tell everyone the good news.' He told her as he pulled out of the hug. Kagome smiled at him and nodded, knowing that his tribe would like to know about them. As they turned to leave, Koga looked back at Ayame's grave, and deep down her knew that she would have smiled if she had seen him now. Butterflies were in his stomach, a strange feeling, one that he hadn't had in years, and the overpowering joyous emotion felt like he was going to burst. He smiled, hoping that Ayame's soul would rest in peace.

Reaching the cave, some of the tribe jumped up at sensing Koga coming. Some ran over to him, others stood there, wondering what the matter was. Then they realised he had his arm around the waist of Kagome, and it dawned on the tribe about the two of them. It only took one look at their faces to realise that they were deeply in love, and the tribe were happy for Koga. As they greeted them, they decided to have a feast, a banquet to celebrate the couple.

'Get more wood!'

'Slaughter some animals!'

'We need wine!'

Shouts and orders were in the cave and Koga and Kagome ignored them, only stopping when they reached Koga's bed.

'Kagome, you've made me so happy. I thought that my love for you was unrequited, but now we can be together, even though we have both lost ones that we loved.' He told her and she nodded, a flash of sadness crossed both of their faces, but was then gone. They had each other, and that was all that mattered now.

The feat was spectacular. Everyone was happy for the couple, there was more than enough food and wine that the tribe had somehow managed to get and the atmosphere was fun and joyful. Koga and Kagome sat with their arms around each other and they smiled into each other's eyes, feeling the sweet presence of love in their hearts, and it warmed them completely. Near the end of the night, Koga and Kagome left, and went to Koga's bed, which had now been made bigger for the two of them. Koga turned and gently kissed the woman he loved, pulling her closer to him as she returned the kiss. When Koga's tongue poked Kagome's lips, she didn't think twice about letting her mouth open. They let their tongues meet, memories from their first kiss with each other, entering both of their minds, they way that they touched and the way that they kissed made them smile into their kiss. They were so full of passion and so ready to commit to the other that all other thoughts left their minds, they only wanted the person that they loved, in their arms. Koga pulled away from the loving kiss and lead a trail of kisses on her neck, up to her ear, which gave Kagome shivers. Koga then returned to Kagome's neck, where he kissed and licked, loving the reaction he got from her. Kagome's knee's felt weak from what his kisses were doing to her and she couldn't help but moan, which made Koga smile. In the heat of the moment, he put his fangs against her bare yet beautiful neck, which made Kagome gasp at the contact with his sharp fangs. Koga pulled away from her, and knew what he had about to do had been wrong and in the heat of the moment. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, an awkwardness between them.

'I'm sorry-' Koga started to say, but Kagome put her finger to his lips.

'No, don't be. I was just shocked. I live you, and I would love to be your mate.' She told him, a smile playing on her lips. Koga grinned at her, pulling her into another passionate kiss before making his way to her neck again. This time, he hesitated, and his heart stopped beating. Then he sunk his fangs into her beautifully pale neck, the rush of warm blood and the taste of it felt like heaven to him. She moaned as Koga's fangs bit into her neck, the gush of blood leaving her and entering his mouth felt surreal, and the sharp pain had been worth it now that she realised that they were now mates, lovers, together forever.

As Kagome and Koga enjoyed a night of passion and love, a sense of evil was happening over a hundred miles away. Grey fog surrounded itself around a village, the black night that had come quickly was eerie and the villagers felt the presence of something bad about to happen. In the rush of the harsh night wind, a group of people stood over a grave, chanting, throwing objects around the grave, more chanting and then…nothing. The groups of people stood still, their heavy breathing making thick clouds of smoke come from their mouths and they silently prayed that their plan had worked. The group looked to the leader, who stood a meter away, staring at them as they had performed the ritual. Then a sound like the earth splitting in two, cracked throughout the village. The group were shocked and surprised at first, then they glanced down at the grave they had surrounded. The earth started to shake, loud cracking noises could be heard and then something burst out of the rough earth, shooting out of the grave like a sprouting plant, yearning for air. The thing in the grave had been revived.

**O.o Ohhhh cliff hanger! Bet you're wondering who it is XD Mwahahaha, bet you can guess who it is. Please review and tell me what you think of the cliff hanger! Thanks! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**My 9****th**** chapter, I'm so happy XD but unfortunately this story is coming to an end, and I hope you enjoy this very much XD**

**I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my imagination which created this storyline….well at least I hope so ;)

* * *

**

_There was something in the air. It was distinguishable, but it was there, almost like a declaration, hanging thinly in the sky. Animals and demons sensed….something, but it didn't register in their minds as something to be afraid or worried about, because it didn't smell like danger. But it was there, only just_.

Smoke. Fire. Death. That was all you could see from the little village outside the Inuyasha Forest. The villagers had hardly any time for warning before they saw the shape, jumping from tree to tree, a fierce and terrible look in its eyes, and then it struck them, with its powerful sword, and white lasted in their eyes, before darkness rained on them. Buildings were on fire, crumbling to the ground with the rubble of hard work burning away. The sound of the fire crackling and the odd building collapsing due to the heat and power of the fire echoed in the village. Then, through the flames and destruction, a dark figure walked. An air of anger and hatred burning within the soul, as it emerged from the devastation. Silver hair whipped above the figures head as the forceful wind fanned around. Long robes hung loosely, patches of blood and dirt stain darkly on them. Stood next to a tree was a group of hooded figures, watching with astonishment and wonder, at the figure moving closer to them. As the single figure approached them, the middle of the group stood next to the tree, stepped forward, and even though they had their hood up, you could sense a grim sneer on their face.

'You took care of them rather well. You're powers have increased. Now, for your mission.'

Koga awoke, his eyes slowly opening and squinting at the harsh yet beautiful light being cast into the cave. He blinked a few times, to wake himself, then a slight brush of hot air blew across his chest and Koga looked down. There lay an angel, in his eyes. Hey silky raven coloured hair sprawled across part of her face and the rest on the blankets of fur. Her striking eyes were closed, her face pale, with a slight taint of pink along her cheeks, her pale crimson slightly parted, along even breaths to draw in and out, blowing across Koga's finely toned chest. An arm was around her waist, as one of hers was on his, the touch of her skin in his made his heart beat faster as he saw the beautiful angel laying next to him, and in the moment, he felt pure bliss, an ecstatic elation in his body that he hadn't felt in his whole life. And it was all because of her.

'You know…you shouldn't stare at people whilst their asleep. It's rude.' Koga was startled by her voice, but he smiled gently and bent down to kiss her forehead.

'But it's also rude not to watch a beautiful angel sleep. Especially one you're in love with.' He replied, planting soft kisses on her head, and on her nose. He felt her smile as he kissed her face, and then she pulled her head upwards and her lips met his. A small tingle spread across their lips as the connected and the pleasure engulfed the pair as their innocent kiss turned passionate, and Koga's lips left Kagome's and he kissed along her neck until he came across the scar from last night, and he heard Kagome hiss in pain and in an instant he was off and was staring in worry at his now mate.

'I'm sorry, are you ok?' He asks, his eyes scanning her face as her eyes shut tight in pain. But then they open, glorious brown eyes stare into his deep concerned eyes.

'Uh…I'm fine. Don't worry. I guess it's just sore.' Kagome tells Koga, reassuring him, but he still looked worried. He looked at the scar on her neck. It was red and a bit of blood was smeared on it, but you could see the mark quite clearly. He brought his hand up and smoothed her hair, making soft notions, and Kagome smiled at him.

'Okay, time for breakfast.' He told his mate, the smile never leaving his face.

She felt like she was floating on a cloud, bliss was the only emotion in here at that moment and she never wanted the feeling to go. As she got up, holding hands with Koga as they walked over to the extinguished fire, various people of the tribe, now partly her tribe, smiled at them when they saw them together. They seemed to suit each other perfectly, and the smiles on their faces and the good vibe they were giving off were too easy to tell that they were in love: madly and truly. As they sat down to eat some breakfast, Koga felt the hair on his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck rise up. He looked up and out the cave, expecting to see something that could give him a clue as to why he felt a…presence. But nothing, only his tribe scattered around the cave, and they showed no signs of having the same feeling. He sighed, and wondered if he was just being too protective. Kagome noticed Koga's eyes darting the cave, scouring for the reason.

'Is anything wrong?' She asked her mate, his eyes turned to hers and he gave her a smile.

'No…Nothing.' And they ate breakfast, unaware of the presence coming towards them, a mile or two away.

After breakfast, Koga got some of his tribe to go with him to get some more food and firewood.

'I'm going to take a bath, okay?' She told him, wanting to clean her hair; she couldn't stand another minute of the dirt and tiny twigs. Koga paused but then nodded.

'Hakkaku and Ginta, can you go with her. I know you can look after yourself Kagome, but you can never trust these places alone.' Kagome looked at him, wondering whether he felt something near here. She hadn't thought anyone was around, but it did seem too peaceful for her liking. The two tribe members look at her and give her a reassuring smile: Koga was just being too overprotective. Kagome smiled back at them and exited the cave along with others from the tribe. Koga gave Kagome a delicate kiss on her lips before looking into her eyes.

'I'm so glad that we're together. It almost feels like a dream.' His soft voice meeting her ears and she blushed.

'I know, I'm glad too.' She tells him, and they kiss again, with more passion. Some of the wolf tribe wolf whistled and laughed.

'Come on Koga, we gotta get some more food and wood before night falls. I'm sure you can stop making out for a minute.' A voice said from the tribe behind him. Koga and Kagome parted, a blush appearing on Kagome's cheeks. Koga laughs and looks at his tribe.

'Okay, okay, we're off.' And then he turns to Kagome. 'I'll see you later. Be careful.' He added. Kagome nodded, knowing that he was being too protective again, and she, Hakkaku and Ginta began walking through the forests path to get to the hot spring.

He could smell them. The over powering smell of wolf, the musky smell that clung to his nose, but then the smell of a rose, growing in the wild was caught in the scent. He sniffed the air again. Yes, defiantly this way. He began jumping faster now, his pulse racing and his hair being whipped back by the wind. In his mind, flashbacks started to play, like a movie, but they were fuzzy, hazy almost.

'_No! Don't!'_

'_Please!!'_

'_Don't come any closer.' _

'_Inuyasha!' _

He stumbled for a second, his breathing hitched in his throat and his heart was beating so fast in his chest he thought it might burst. The voices, they wouldn't stop, and whenever he closed his eyes, he saw flashes of…someone. He could never make out the shapes of the people. It all seemed so blurry. He understood what he had to do, and he remembered everything that had happened after he had been resurrected, but nothing before that. He had no recollection, whatsoever. Those people, the group of people that had resurrected him, had called him the half Inu youkai, but did not give him his name, and they had told him his purpose. It had nothing to do with him, he was just their mere slave, a puppet, but they had told him to do this and he might be given his life back. But he had to do one thing for them. Something to do with killing a girl and getting a jewel. He knew he was getting nearer to the girl he had been told to kill, her scent was so strong in the surrounding of wolf. He had been warned she might have some power, but what harm could a young human have against him?

'Ahh. This feels much better.' She said out loud, the hot water surrounding her, relaxing her muscles and taking away the unclean feeling. She ducked under for a second, to cover herself and she rose back up, the cool air hitting her face. Even thought Hakkaku and Ginta were around the bushes, defiantly not peeking, she felt alone. Normally she would have a bath with Sango, her close friend and like a sister. But that had all changed. Now she had gone off, left her friends the monk Miroku, Sango and the little kitsune Shippo, and she felt alone. She remembered, before she had left, to scribble a few words down on a scrap of paper and had left it at Sango's side, not sure whether her friend would understand the hurt and resentment burning deep inside of her. But that feels so long ago now, when it had only been a week, two at the most. She had given them the Shikon Jewel, before she had left. The amount of spells she had placed around the camp before leaving had worn her out, but she felt much better afterwards: one of the spells was that no one could sense that they had the jewel. She had wondered what to do with it, but she realised she couldn't jump with it on her person, that would be stupid. So who else that the people that she trusted and cared for so much?

But, deep down, she wished she could see them, for an hour. So reconcile. Had they found out about what she had done? Would they be angry? Would they hate her? No, surely not. But that thought lingered in her head as she decided to get out and get changed. Her clothes had been washed as well, and were left to dry. Thank god they were dry when she put them on. When she had finished, the hairs at the back of her neck stood on end, and she felt goosebumps. Then Hakkaku and Ginta jumped through the bushes, glad that Kagome was dressed, but worried about the weird sense they were getting. It wasn't describable, but it was there, drifting. They stood near Kagome, not sure whether to be worried or not. Kagome looked at different directions, wondering if someone was there, but there wasn't. The sun wasn't setting yet, it had another hour or so before it started to hit the horizon, yet there were shadows casted around the hot spring, where the plants grew taller and created ominous shapes. Then a chill ran down her spine, so fast it caused her to shiver, and she turned, and her wet hair swung round, and she saw, on a branch of a tree, someone that made her heart stop beating, and her head feel dizzy. There was Inuyasha, but a full demon.

The tribe had collected some fish and managed to get some fruit from trees that hung them. Firewood had been collected as well. Koga was proud of his tribe for getting everything, but then that sense came over him again, his hairs stood on end and he felt alert. And the tribe felt it too. Koga could smell Hakkaku and Ginta and even Kagome, but something else was with them. It was faint, dying out, but that slight aroma was senses and Koga's eyes panicked, and in a gust of wind, he shot through the forest in search of his mate, hoping no harm had come to her.

No, she thought, it couldn't be him. She must be hallucinating. But by Hakkaku and Ginta standing beside her, staring at him too, she knew he was real. But the question was, how? He had died, she had seen him die right in front of her, and so what was he doing here? Plus, as a full demon! He stared at her, his eyes enquiring. Then he dropped of the branch and into the plants. He stepped out and Kagome gasped. His eyes, they were blood red, yes, but something…lurked. Like a presence unseen. It didn't feel right. He didn't look right. The two wolf tribe members stood protectively beside her. There was silence between them, an air of discomfort and unease. Then he broke it.

'I found you.' Those three words, but held more meaning then she would have thought. It made a shiver run down her back and her heart was beating nonstop. He could smell her fear, her worry and concern, but it didn't matter to him. He had to find out where the jewel was, and then he could kill her.

'Where is it?' He asked her, his voice gruff and it wasn't like his normal self at all. That was when Kagome knew something was wrong. Apart from the fact that he should be dead, in a grave someplace far away and that he had supposedly come back to life as a fully fledged demon, it was the way he was addressing her that she knew something was wrong. He was either possessed after being brought to life, or something else. But that brought the question of how he was brought back to life. She had a nagging feeling it wasn't for anything good. And her heart beating fast in her chest didn't make things that much calmer.

'W…where's what?' She asked, his voice stammering because of the sudden shock of seeing the person she once loved, come back from the dead and look at her with threatening eyes. The two wolf demons stood more protectively beside Kagome as Inuyasha tilted his head at her.

'You know what I mean.' He said looking at the girl in front of him. When Kagome gave him a look of confusion, he continued. 'The Jewel. Give me the Jewel.' Kagome was surprised that he had said that. The Jewel? Why would he want the Jewel? He was dead, or resurrected, and he was a demon, why would he want the Jewel? Her head was spinning and she didn't know what to do, or how to answer him.

As if it were a puzzle, she tried to work something out in her head. Okay, so Inuyasha was dead, and buried in a grave outside the Inuyasha forest near a village. She could smell grave dirt and something else, something unrecognisable. If he had come back from the dead, someone must have brought him back, but for what reason, and who? Naraku was dead, she had been sure of that. So was there someone else that wanted the Jewel? And they had resurrected Inuyasha just to get it? She noticed the two wolf demons besides her growing weary of the Inu in front of them, who were getting curious by the second.

Why was she hesitating? Why didn't she run away? That's what they normally do. When he had attacked the village, no one had tried to stop him. No one tried to stop the Inu demon that had gone of a rampage. So why was she just standing there, with that expression on her face, like she knew him? Their eyes met, and something inside of him roared, like a memory trying to be unleashed but it was being restrained. The mere feeling of that drove him crazy, and he decided to get the information about the jewel out of her, with force if necessary. He growled where he stood and he noticed the wolf demons on their guard, but they were no match for him. But the girl, that look on her face made him curious. She didn't look familiar, but her scent had attracted him, like something he had smelt before. But he just brushed these feelings off and stared at her.

'Tell me where the Jewel is, now!' He shouted, his voice sounded harsh and callous and his eyes were burning with hatred. Then he rushed forwards, no warning, nothing. And Kagome and the wolf demons had no chance as he ploughed into them, knocking them off their feet. In swift motions, far too quick to be registered, Hakkaku and Ginta rose unsteadily to their feet as something crashed through the trees. Koga came out of the bushes, a look of severe worry and concern on his face.

'What happened? Where's Kagome?' His voice sounded scared and uncontrolled, and it scared the two wolf demons to hear him like this. Even without looking, they knew what had happened.

'He's taken her. That demon Inuyasha has taken Kagome.'

**Yay! Was it good? I really hope so. I liked doing this chapter because Kagome and Koga were in love and everything seemed great, until evil Inuyasha turned up. Please review, each and every one makes me so happy!! COOKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEW!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**My 10****th**** chapter and I am very proud, especially of those who have helped me with this story. Now, I've had second thoughts about this story. I know that I put in the last chapter, that I'm near the end, but from a review I've had, I'm stumped about it. I have ideas popping into my head now, and I really don't want to stop the story without them being in there. So I've decided to pro-long this story, and make it better, especially after the ideas one of my reviewers has given me. So thank you Kougaismine4eva89.**

**I don't own any of the characters, or Inuyasha itself. But I do own my little laptop on which I am writing this great story XD

* * *

**

She hardly had any time to think, speak, even breathe, before she was swept off of her feet, the wide sky ahead filling her vision before it smudged, and she was off at a fast speed. She hadn't even hit the ground. The sounds of passing wind at speeds that made her stomach plunge and sink, and she could see flashes of tress, then sky, then bushes, then sky again, until she saw red. Literally. She hadn't realised that the world had stopped passing her by and that she was on the ground until she felt hard earth underneath her feet. Her eyes adjusted to the still surroundings, and she focused on the figure in front of her. And her heart started to beat faster. It wasn't out of love that she used to feel for this person, it couldn't be. She was defiantly frightened and scared of what he was capable of, and what he could do to her. But, there was something wrong with his eyes. Not the fact that they were pure and evil red, but something…was past them. Something that wanted to be freed, trying to get out.

'You have one last chance to give me the Jewel. Or I'll kill you.' His voice shook her body, making her eyes fill with worry and she wanted to turn and run, back into the arms of…Koga. Oh god, she thought. He didn't know where she was, she didn't either, and she just wanted to be with him, safe in his arms, instead of here, with him, the feeling of uncertainty suffocating her. She didn't break eye contact with him, and he didn't look away from her. They held their stare for another couple of seconds, until a breeze swept thought the small clearing that they were currently in. Then Inuyasha turned his head away, not able to keep staring into her brown orbs, that made his heart heavy, and he didn't know the reason why.

'Why won't you give it to me? You're life hangs in the balance, and you'd rather be humble and modest then just be smart and hand it over? Stupid Miko.' He muttered, eyeing the girl in front of him. He felt the presence within her. A fiery substance, ready to pounce if disturbed, but it was coated over a layer of self-assurance and cool character.

Kagome caught what he had muttered at the end of his little speech, and the fiery personality weld up inside her, pushing against her skin.

'Excuse me? You're calling me stupid because I'm protecting the Jewel away from demons?' She found her voice from somewhere, deep down, and it gave her a spark of courage. Yeah, she was looking into the eyes of an old flame that had fought to save her, but had gotten himself killed and had been resurrected after she had found her true love, but that didn't make things awkward, did it? The demon Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her and his appearance seemed to lose a hint of anger. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he going to kill her now, especially after she had refused to give the jewel, which she didn't have, to him? She wondered where Miroku, Sango and Shippo were, and if they still had the jewel with them. It had been a while since she had been with them, but it felt like years, even longer. Her heart ached to be with them, but for now, she had bigger things to deal with: like the fact that her dead companion has come back to life and is now a demon with no recollection of her, and is hunting after the jewel for some reason. She was determined to find out what that reason was.

'Uh…why do you want the jewel anyway?' She asked him, her voice quavering and sounding scared, unlike her outburst earlier. Again, he didn't say anything; he just looked at her, his blazing red eyes piercing her.

'I've been assigned to find the jewel and to kill you.' He said bluntly. But Kagome's heart, which had been beating rapidly because of his gaze, stopped beating and it made her gasp. She had been expecting that, or something like that, but him saying it to her, with that voice in that body made her body shake and her mind go blank.

'But…but you told you to get it?' She finally asked, her voice not getting any stronger. The demon Inu looked at her, his eyes didn't seem angry anymore, they seemed more…curious.

'I'm going to have to kill you either way, so I might as well tell you.' He said, the words harshly sinking into Kagome, as he continued. 'All I remembered was waking up in darkness, dirt surrounded me and I would have suffocated if I hadn't had any power. When I had come up from the grave, I saw a group of people, just standing there, but I could feel power, a lot of it. They told me about a girl that had a jewel that I had to retrieve and give to them, and I had to kill the girl after getting the jewel. They told me that if I did what they told me to do; they would make me alive fully, instead of being simply resurrected, which demotes me somehow.' He says, his mind wandering off to some place, and Kagome noticed his red eyes becoming less evil, and well, more human. That was until he snapped out of it, and remembered where he was and who he was with. He turned around sharply and looked at her, his eyes back to normal, and burning with something else. He grabbed her arm, his sharp claws cutting into her skin, and he pulled her towards him, and again, they were off in the air, jumping from tree to tree, the sun setting fast, blurs of orange and crimson on the horizon. Kagome didn't know what to say, her arm slightly throbbing from the sudden pain, but she didn't struggle, because she knew would probably hurt her even more, so she decided she would bid her time, and try to break him down, bit by bit.

* * *

To call the feeling worry was an understatement. His whole body was shaking in anger and worry, sweat dripping from his brow as he ran faster and faster in the woods, Hakkaku and Ginta rounding up the tribe to help look for his mate. But the unsettling feeling in his stomach made him feel sick, and he dreaded the reality of it. Would he kill her? Even if he was in his demon form, he would remember her, right? He was worried sick, physically and mentally, the constant nagging voice in his head lecturing him on how he left her alone again, and just when things had gotten well for them two. His true love had been kidnapped by the person she used to love, and was now a full demon: there was no clue what he would do to her, but he promised himself that if he laid one hand on her, he would rip the Inu in half, and will not hold back. Because, the feeling in him was natural, and he loved Kagome with all his heart and more, he would travel to the ends of the earth to find her, he just wished he knew where to look; a clue would be so helpful. But he will not give up. Never. Not when it concerned Kagome. 

He had searched the surroundings of the hot spring, but he couldn't smell anything, nor see anyone. He stopped running and glanced in one direction to the other, trying to see any flashes of the Inu or his mate. Then he caught a scent, something lurking in the trees not too far from here. His heart quickened and he could hear his pulse in his ears. He ran, faster than he thought he could, all sounds and thoughts were blurred and the smell was getting stronger. But as he got closer, he noticed it was familiar, but he hadn't smelt it for a while. He started to slow down, his heart gradually getting slower after he realised it wasn't Kagome, but he carried on in the direction. That was until he was in the middle of a clearing, with strange plants engulfing him and the sunset sky painted over him. His ears prickled at sounds of the plants and trees being brushed against the breeze and faint sounds of animal calls rained upon him. Then he heard rustling and footsteps, and he felt someone getting nearer to him, but he couldn't place the smell, as it was distorted. He twisted and turned, trying to find the source of the sounds, until he saw someone walk out of a bunch of bushes on his side. As quick as a flash, he was upon them, his hand gripping their clothing, and he pushed them against a nearby tree. He barely had time to register what he had held of, before something hit him from behind. He let go of the clothing, and backed up, his mind spinning slightly, seeing stars. He rubbed the back of his head and looked in front of him, at the people who had come through the bushes.

'Koga?' A voice said, and he finally noticed who they were. In front of him stood the monk, Miroku, the demon slayer who he realised he must have pushed against the tree, Sango, with her pet Kirara on her shoulder, and on the Monk's shoulder sat the small kitsune, who looked dazed because he had been pushed against the tree as well.

'You lot?' He said, in confusion. Weren't they supposed to be far away from here? Why were they here, he wondered. The demon slayer put her huge boomerang down, which he supposed she had hit him with when Koga had pulled Miroku against the tree, which is why the young kitsune was swaying back and forth on his shoulder. The gang gave him a quizzed look and Koga could only stare back in confusion.

'What?' Was all that was said, after the long talk he had with them. He had, unwillingly of course, been told to tell the gang about what had happened to Kagome, and the effect had been what he had expected. The demon slayer had her mouth open, full on worry in her eyes. He had known that Kagome and she had had a close relationship, almost like sisters. The Monk stood quietly, worry was also written on his face, and he wondered what he was thinking. He looked on the floor, where the demon slayers pet sat, bemused but still worried, and then the young kitsune, who, let's face it, had tears in his eyes, especially after what Koga had just told them.

'Yes, and now that mutt Inuyasha has been resurrected and has taken Kagome because he thinks she has the Shikon Jewel.' He tells them. Again, the look of worry cast on their face, and Koga thought of how he was telling them this. When he had just told them about what Kagome had done, he had felt really bad about it, because he knew it would be better if Kagome had told them her reasons. But he knew they wouldn't let him get away from them without telling them what has happened with Kagome. Yes, he felt guilty, but he knew that had to know. Now he had told them everything, even about himself and Kagome, there was nothing left to tell them, so he wanted some answers.

'So…you've got the Jewel huh?' He says, looking at his feet. He had wondered what Kagome had done with it, and when he had found out that she didn't have it with her, he knew that she had probably given it to the people she trusted the most. Sango, the demon slayer, looked sharply at him and opened her mouth to protest, but knew that there was no chance to protest because Kagome has probably told him a little bit about it after, well, after she left them.

'We've kept it with us since she left, we didn't know what else to do. Now that we know the reason why she left it with us, I can think a little clearer. I just never imagined Kagome would do…such a thing.' Sango said, her eyes watering slightly. Koga looked at the gang and sighed. Kagome must miss them so much, and she had been afraid of how they would react if she had told them what had happened, but now he had told them and they knew, would Kagome be angry at him? He hoped not.

'But now we've got a problem.' The monk, who was looking at Koga, said. 'Kagome's been kidnapped by Inuyasha, but he's not himself, he's a full demon. He has no memory of her and most probably no mermory of any of us, so Kami knows what he'll do to her.' He finished, leaving Koga to stare at the floor in shame. It was his fault that Inuyasha had kidnapped Kagome, his fault that he left his mate because he thought things were safe. He had been wrong. He had made a small mistake and now Kagome was the one to pay for it. Within the midst of his misery, he felt a hand on his shoulder, in a comforting motion. He looked up to see Sango looking at him in a sorrowful way.

'It's not your fault Koga. He would have killed you to get to her. Then who would save her?' She told him, a small trace of a smile on her lips. Koga gave a feeble smile in return but courage weld up inside of him. That's right. Kagome needed him. He had to save her.

'I'm going to save Kagome and kill Inuyasha, especially if he hurts her.' He says, vengeance fluttering in his eyes like fire. The monk, demon slayer and kitsune stare at him, his bravery stood out like the first time they had met him.

'We'll help you.' The small kitsune said, his own little voice sparked with energy and courage. The wolf demon was about to protest, to tell him that he needed to do this, but before he could speak, he was interrupted.

'That's right Koga, we'll help too. We have the Shikon jewel, this way he won't hurt Kagome.' The demon slayer told him, and Kirara jumped on her shoulder, both faces full of determination.

'We won't let him harm her.' The monk told the wolf demon, fierce willpower in his eyes. Koga was surprised at the courage and attitude of Kagome's friends, but he smiled, and he knew these were Kagome's genuine friends, the look of perspiration on their face of going to find the one that they cared about so much. Koga stood silent, then nodded.

'Yes, we'll all save her.'

* * *

He hadn't stopped for a while, and he needed to rest. Yes he was a demon, but he was only resurrected, he didn't have a lot of willpower to go far without rest. He started to slow down, as night had quickly come, the only light was from the newly twinkling stars above them and the half moon some way in the distance. The girl he was holding to his chest had stopped trying to get away, she was either in need of rest too or she finally excepted her fate, but judging by what those people who resurrected him had told him, she wasn't going to give up easily. He gently jumped off of the top of the tree to the ground, which was partly covered in grass, tree's and wild bushes. Miscellaneous animal sounds could be heard, but he ignored them. He scanned the surroundings, his ears prickled with various sounds, and he couldn't hear any voices around them. He figured it was safe to rest here for a while, and then he would continue to where he had been brought back to life, where the group of people were waiting for him to return, with both jewel and girl. He looked down at the girl he had close to him, to realise that her eyes were closed and she was sagged against him. He realised that she must be resting, and she must have been when he had been jumping through the trees. 

He was surprised that she could sleep so easily, especially as she was with a demon like himself. He looked around his surroundings: no one was around; it was just him and the girl. He looked at her again, and he felt something as he looked at this young miko. Her hair was black, yes, but sleek, like silk. He had seen her eyes, when they had been at the spring, and she had looked long and hard into his eyes, no fear whatsoever. He was intrigued by this miko, he admitted, something drew him to her, he didn't know what it was and it infuriated him. He sighed and laid her so she sat upright against a nearby thick trunked tree.

He gazed down at her: she seemed so peaceful, he could kill her right here, right now, and she wouldn't be able to feel it. But something drew him back; he had to bid his time. First get the jewel, he thought to himself, then kill the girl. He was slightly angered at the thought that he had to kill this girl, someone that had looked at him without fear or anger, but he knew he had to do it, if he wanted to become alive fully. He tore his eyes away from the sleeping miko and walked to a nearby branch. With his long and sharp claws he slashed at the vines hanging roughly through different trees, and walked back to the miko, two random length vines in hand. He tied one fairly thin vine around her hands, which he placed behind her back, and with the other thin vine, he tied her ankles together. He didn't want to make them too lose so that she could get away, or too tight that it cut off circulation, so he did them fairly tight, but not fatally.

He had to make sure that she wasn't going to get away whilst he rested; after all, she was his deal card to the group, as well as the jewel, which he had to get from her. He wondered whether she had it on her person. When he had finished with tying her up, he looked at her again. He was on his knees on the floor, right in front of her. He could feel her breath, see the steady rise and fall of her chest as he slept, and a slight breeze moored in from the west and both his hair and hers were swept slightly. He didn't know why, but the sight of her like this made his heart uneven. He heaved a sigh and looked to see if she had any pockets, but to no avail. She didn't have it on a chain around her neck, not in any pockets of any kind. Had he been wrong in thinking she had it on her? He had just snatched her from the hot spring without thinking whether she had it with her, but he thought she would surely have it with her. Unless, he dreaded to think, she didn't, and she hadn't when he had seen her. Had she gotten rid of it? Had she given it away, to another Miko? Or buried it? Far away so that no one could use it. All sorts of thoughts stirred in his brain, and as he stared at the girl in front of him, he saw her eyes slowly open and they looked gazes yet again.

Red looked at brown, as vice versa. Her eyes opened larger in shock at suddenly waking to see the one she used to love staring at her, somewhat thoughtfully. He was shocked to see her awake, and him to be right in front of her. Memories flooded to her as she remembered times like this when the old Inuyasha had been alive, before he had been killed by Naraku, and being caught up in the sudden moment of the intimateness between them, she did the only thing she could, without moving die to her being tied up.

'SIT!'

**Haha, I'm sorry but I had to end it there. I'm getting carried away XD Well, I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I needed to finish somewhere and that seemed a reasonable place to stop. Next chapter up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**11****th**** and still going strong! Hope you all like XD a very big thanks to Kogaismine4eva89, you have helped me through my writers block, and this chapter is for you and for being there for me! You get a special cookie! **

**I don't own Inuyasha. It is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The plot of the story is mine though :P

* * *

**

'Sit!' It echoed through the empty part of the forest they were in. A couple of birds flew from the trees and entered the night sky, Kagome saw them out of the corner of her eyes, as well as seeing the demon Inuyasha fall face first into the ground. Something bubbled down in her stomach, her eyes widened and she took in a breath as she saw the demon lay still. The silence was the worst thing though.

As he lay in the ground, his head throbbed, and his eyes were closed, but he could see images, flashing up in front of his closed eyes. He wondered whether these were something because of the knock on the head, or something else, but he saw flashes of the miko shouting 'Sit' at him, over and over again. All he could hear were her voice, shouting at him, and the sound of him crashing into various terrains; grass, rocks, dirt, water. He didn't know why, but in those flashes, he felt different, even if it was for a slight second. And then, they stopped; only blackness covered his vision as his eyes remained closed. He opened them, his face in the ground, and he raised himself, the flashes still fresh in his demon mind.

Slowly, the demon rose from the self made hole and stared at the miko with blood red eyes, bits of dirt stuck to his face. Kagome was doing everything in her might to stop the bubble of laughter from exiting her mouth, because if she did open her mouth she might laugh hysterically at what his face looked like. But seeing his eyes, the laughter that had been welling up inside of her died instantly and she gazed in worry and horror at his eyes getting angrier by the second, that was, until he spoke.

'What…the hell…was that for?' He shouted at her, anger and confusion entwined in his voice, and Kagome huddled more against the tree, worried about how we would react. She hadn't meant to say it, her actions just acted on their own. She had opened her eyes from falling asleep, only to see the demon Inuyasha staring at her in what could only be an intimate gaze. She had been surprised, to say the least. And she had done the only thing that she remembered to do.

'I…I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. It's just you were so close and I didn't know what to do, and I, uh…just didn't think before I said it. Sorry, I'm so sorry.' She blabbered; the look of fury on his face making her think about what he might do to her now that she had angered him. But then she remembered the way he face planted into the hard earth, and the cracking sound as head made contact with ground. Before she knew it, her mouth had curved into a smile and the bubble of laughter that had died down came rising up with full force and she burst out laughing, right in front of the demon.

He watched in astonishment as she laughed at him, after apologizing about it. He had only looked at her closely for a second, maybe a bit longer, and then she woke up and shouted 'sit' at him. Ploughing head first into the ground wasn't a good addition either. Yeah, he had been in deep thought, and he hadn't noticed her waking until her eyes were completely open. Shock overwhelmed him that this young miko dared to laugh at his humiliation. Anger boiled to his surface and he clenched his fists.

'How dare you laugh at me?' He spat at her, furious behind word. But then, a flash, like before, when he had ploughed into the ground and knocked his head. Short and snappy flashes showing the miko laughing, smiling, looking at him with her bright brown eyes. He shook his head, wondering why these images were in his mind. Wait, could they be? Memories before he had been resurrected, before he had died. Was he, in some way, an acquaintance of this miko? No, it couldn't be; a demon and a miko, associating together? There was no way In Kami that it could happen.

IN the midst of Kagome laughing, she saw something wash across the demon Inuyasha's face, something that wasn't anger or hatred. It was like he was reminiscing, and was confused. Kagome's laughing stopped, as she watched her old friend and crush, who looked confused.

'Do you…remember anything?' She asked, in an abrupt way. The demon Inuyasha blinked out of his thoughts and stared at the Miko.

Could she read his thoughts? No, that was impossible. Was she acquainted with him? He had so many questions in his head, and he didn't know the answers. All he could remember was coming out of the grave, a strange feeling of power entering his body. But now he got frequent flashes of possibly his memories before he had died. The miko was still looking at him, sincerity in her eyes. And Kagome noticed, that even though his eyes were demon red, they seemed less evil, and more, well, human.

'I…I don't know.' He whispers, his voice hoarse, yet his mind buzzing. He turns to look at the ground, averting her gaze. He tried to remember, anything, as long as it could help him answer the unsolved questions in his mind, but nothing came. It was like groping in the darkness, without a source of light. It was virtually impossible to remember something when he tried. Why had the bump on his head made flashes come across his mind? He had to find an answer, even if it meant asking the girl he was meant to kill.

'Before I died…did I know you?' He asked, slightly surprised at his forwardness. Although he was demon, and power was throbbing in his blood, he felt something unrecognizable, almost pure, within him.

Kagome looked at her old companion, shocked at his question, wondering what answer to give him. He had told her that he going to kill her, after he got the jewel. But the jewel was safe, and not with her. Did that mean he was just simply biding his time to do away with her, or was he really questioning his existence? Both minds were full of unanswered questions, the rift between the old companions close to unbearable. But their gazes told otherwise.

* * *

'Have you found anything?' A voice asked, surrounded by think bushes. Several replies came back, interrupting the peaceful forest. Koga was starting to lose his mind. Where could she be? Where had that mutt taken her? He felt lost, within himself, like a helpless child. He was at his wits end. Trudging through the forest, his mind a foray of helplessness, thoughts of Kagome's well being not leaving his mind. He had been searching with Kagome's old companions for an hour at the most, the sun having set a little time ago, but he had still found no clue whatsoever. Sango had been reassuring him nonstop, understanding the look in his eyes of trying to find a loved one. But no length of words could soothe Kouga from missing Kagome, of the ever growing pit in the bottom of his stomach, of fear and worry for his love. But in the middle of his thoughts, a gentle wash of something familiar came across him. His heart sped up and his nose went into overload at the very familiar and soothing scent of Kagome. She was near! His face lit up and something blossomed within him: hope. He gave a short, sharp whistle, alerting the others, and sped off in the direction the scent was coming from. He could still smell that wretched mutt entwined in Kagome's smell, but his body took over. He had no thoughts whatsoever, he just wanted Kagome back in his arms, unharmed and unhurt, and he would protect her from anything. But first, he had to get her back.

* * *

Inuyasha sat there, on the floor, awaiting his answer. The miko looked apprehensive and lost in thought. But the silence was torturing him.

'Answer me, Miko.' He said, harsher than he had meant to. Kagome looked at him, her eyes a blaze of mixed emotions. He could smell an emotion among her, but he couldn't quite make it out. Slowly, the miko nodded, and the demon was shocked. Kagome hadn't known what to say. Should she tell him that they had been close, before he had died and been resurrected without his memory? Or should she stay quiet, and not let him know. But an emotion took over, a caring emotion she had felt for him when he had been alive. She knew she did not love him now, because her thoughts were not for love or affection for the once half-demon, but she had cared about him, and that's what had made her nod her head.

The demon didn't know what to say, he was speechless. The miko had told him that they had been acquainted with each other before his death. But his head was still full of questions that needed answering.

'How…How did we know each other?' He asked; the demon side of him withdrawing slightly, and something unfamiliar rose.

Kagome didn't know what to say, should she risk telling him the truth of make something up? What would he do if she told him that they had once been long time companions, and quite close ones at that? Would he kill her? Everytime Inuyasha had turned demon, she had always been the one to save him from himself, but now she didn't know what to do. He was fully demon, brought back from the dead; this was out of her league.

'Uh…I…' But she didn't finish her sentence because the demon Inuyasha lunged at her, sweeping her up from against the tree with one arm and putting her over his right shoulder, running through the thick leaved trees, away from the small clearing. She didn't understand why he had suddenly grabbed her and ran away, and she had been about to tell him that they had been close. Tree's blurred her vision yet again, as she hung off the shoulder of the demon. Then a jump on top of the trees sent her stomach to leap inside of her, and she felt giddy at the sudden leap. Night sky surrounded the two, as the demon leaped from tree to tree, his speed a near blur. He had sensed something getting closer to the clearing that he and the miko had been in. It was faint, yes, but something spiked his brain into gear and he thought he had smelt the scent somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place it. So, as the miko began to speak, he thought it would be better to get out of there, even though he had wanted to hear the answer, so that some of the questions in his mind could be answered.

* * *

Kouga sped through the path of trees after trees, the scent of his sweet Kagome getting stronger, and he could smell the demon Inuyasha as well. But as he got closer to where the smell was coming from, the scent starting to change direction, and Kouga realised that they were on the move. The demon must have sensed him being close and sped off again. Damn that mutt! His speeding legs got him through the forest and he came to a small clearing, with bushes and trees surrounding it. He bent over, trying to catch his breath. The clearing roared with the smell of both Kagome and the demon, and he knew he must have been close, if only he had been faster he could have caught them, and Kagome would be safe. But no, this wasn't going to be easy. He ran a hand through his soft hair, sweat in his head from running so fast, but it had come to no avail. The demon must be leaping through the forest, the smell quite faint now. How was he so fast? Kouga himself was a demon, yet the mutt was 10 times faster. He heard the rustling trees behind him and then two figures appeared, with one smaller one on each of them. Kouga breathed in deeply, cursing himself for being so slow, and being so close, yet losing her again.

'Damn it, why is he so fast?' He stood upright and hit a nearby tree, nearly knocking it straight out of the ground. His fist throbbed slightly from the impact but he took no notice.

'It's okay Kouga, we will catch up. Kagome will be safe.' The Monk said, the fox kit nodding enthusiastically on his shoulder. Kouga looked at the monk, then at the forest around. Was he speaking the truth? Or was it just simple words of reassurance? He wanted to hold Kagome so badly, his heart ached. The strain in his chest made his body feel weak, but he will not give up on her.

'They can't have gotten that far.' The demon slayer stated, and motioned for her familiar, Kirara to grow big so that they could scour the skies and looked for them. The demon slayer, Monk ad kitsune got on the huge demon that had once been the cute little nekomata. Kouga was apprehensive, he didn't know why, but the lost feeling inside him made him feel useless. Would he ever be able to get Kagome back? Noticing the look on his face, the Monk gave the wolf demon a sympathetic look.

'Kouga, we will get Kagome back. Don't give up.' The wolf leader looked at the monk and then gave a weak smile.

'You're right, I won't give up. Let's go.' He said, a small fire of hope burning, his hope flaring up again. The demon slayer offered a hand to him as she sat on top of her faithful companion, and Kouga took it, jumping on top of the beast as well. Within a few seconds, they were up in the sky, the dark blue sky ahead of them, and the wolf tribe leader had his nose on red alert, the faint scent of his love and the demon was still traceable, but he knew they were a few miles behind them. As they sped towards the direction Inuyasha had taken Kagome, Kouga clenched his fists. He wasn't going to let that demon mutt take Kagome, or hurt her. Because if he did, he couldn't guarantee on what he would do to the resurrected demon.

**That was quite a hard chapter to do. All the questions were making me rethink the chapter, so I was deleting and retyping and in the end I'm tired and irritated but I hope you all like it XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this took me so long to update, things have been busy at school and home, so I hope you like it. I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah.**

* * *

Kagome had been shocked at his sudden lunge and flying into the air, and her stomach wasn't feeling up to the best of times.

'Hey,' she half-shouted, trying to face the demon who was gaining more speed through the forest, 'what was all that about?' Her temper had gotten the best of her, it always did when she was around the Inu, even though he was fully demon and apparently out to kill her, and she was still independent and didn't want to show him her fear.

The demon Inu growled, a low rumble escaping his throat, but surveying the surroundings, he figured it was safe to stop for a while, because he knew that he was near to the village he had been resurrected in. Coming to a halt on the ground, he looked in the region of his surroundings. He couldn't smell anything harmful or suspicious, and that faint scent he had gotten rid of was nowhere to be found. It was then he realised he still had the Miko on his shoulders, talking some nonsense and giving him a long had stare.

'You have to get out of the habit of just grabbing me and jumping off somewhere, I won't let you do it again.' She told him, her face slightly flustered as she hung on his broad shoulder. He remembered that she was still tied up, the fairly thin vines wrapped around both her wrists and her ankles. He raised an eyebrow at her statement, holding back a solemn laugh as he pulled her off of his shoulder and dropped her to the somewhat soft ground.

Upon hearing the 'oof' sound she made when she connected with the ground, he thought to himself that this girl was interesting and she somehow intrigued him and with all the questions that he had had in his mind, she was possibly the only one to give him answers. But as he looked at the flustered young Miko, something sprang to mind, as he remembered what had been going on before he had had to leave the clearing.

'Before we left the clearing, I asked you how we knew each other.' He said in a tone that was simply matter-of-fact. Kagome, her butt quite sore from being dropped onto the ground with her hands tied behind her back and he ankles tied together, was surprised at his sudden reminiscence, but averted her eyes.

'You mean before you kidnapped me yet again, and fled?' She asked him, her tone entwined with attitude. The Inu compelled himself to argue with her, she was nearly as hot headed as he was. Instead he clenched his fists and gave her a stare that he hoped looked threatening.

'Are you going to answer my question or what?' This made Kagome clench his fists, and in amidst her thoughts, she rolled her eyes and thought to herself, 'this is just like the same old Inuyasha.' The demon in front of her didn't break eye contact, so she did.

'I can't remember what I was going to say, but I doubt it would have been important.' Yeah so her temper had risen just a little bit, and had changed her answer completely, but it was better than telling him the truth whilst he was like this. This had apparently angered the Inu, who stepped forwards towards the young girl. He couldn't tell whether she was telling the truth or if she was just being stubborn, so he held her gaze for a few seconds, before turning away in annoyance.

'Whatever, just get some rest.' He stated simply, walking to nearby tree and sat with his back against it, his cold red eyes glaring at her nearly 10 feet away. As she sat, rather uncomfortably on the ground, tied up, she rolled her eyes at him and quietly studied her surroundings.

She faintly remembered someone like this, but her memory was weary and she had been in quite a lot of places. She shrugged the thought away and scrambled over to a nearby tree to rest against. As she did, she noticed the Inu's eyes following her, the red demon eyes lingering on her, watching her suspiciously.

'If I was planning on running away, I wouldn't be able to get far with me being tied up and all, would I?' She said, in a somewhat taunting tone. He glared at her taunt and sighed, thinking over unanswered questions in his mind. Kagome watched him out of the corner of her eye, as she lay with her back against the sturdy tree.

Back in the clearing, she had been about to tell him that they had been close; they had even been companions for a certain length of time. But due to him suddenly leaping into action, she hadn't been able to tell him how they had known each other. Kagome wondered how he would react if he told her. Would he refuse to listen, after all, he was sent to get the jewel and kill her, and it hurt her a little bit everytime she remembered that.

But if she told him what he had been like before he had died, would that stop him from killing her? She doubted that, but she the thought of how he would react lingered at the back of her mind, teasing her. She watched him sit against the thick trunk of a tree and closed his eyes. This shocked her because she thought that he would be on red alert or something, but clearly the demon was confident that the Miko wouldn't try to run away.

Due to the circumstances, Kagome was torn. She wanted to leap up and run through the heavy forest, in search of Koga, and be held in his arms, but something stronger wanted her to stay there, to tell the demon who she had once been in love with, how they had been so close.

As Kagome looked over at the Inu, his eyes were still shut, but she had a feeling he wasn't asleep. She shifted against the tree, as bark was poking her in her back, and cleared her throat.

'Uh…when you asked me how we had known each other, did you still want me to answer?' She asked him, and his eyes flew open, shocked and little bit surprised.

They were near; he could smell Kagome and that demon. Upon the giant demon named Kirara, with the demon slayer, Monk and small kitsune, he anticipated the trail of where that demon had taken Kagome. He couldn't smell blood, so that set a bit of worry off of his heart, but he still longed to see her, not harmed and in his arms. This feeling made him unsettled and he knew he would stop at nothing to get Kagome back. He felt someone grab his shoulder, and he was brought out of his daze.

'I think we're getting closer, we're going to have to go on foot otherwise Inuyasha will know were coming, especially if we're in the sky.' The demon slayer told him. Kouga nodded, he knew that the mutt would catch their scent or see them coming and get even faster. Perhaps he's stopped to rest? Will the demon even rest? Brought out of his thoughts yet again, his stomach made a small lurch as Kirara dove to the ground, quietly disrupting the trees and bushes.

Kouga jumped off the huge demon as it shrunk to its normal size, and he sniffed the air.

'We're really close; I can smell Kagome and that mutt.' He told the others. Kirara jumped on the demon slayers shoulders, and the kitsune on the monk's, as they trekked silently through the forest, nearing the heavy scent of Kagome and her kidnapper.

Kouga's heart was beating fast as he silently made his way through the dense forest. His nose savoured the sweet smell of his beloved Kagome and tension was building inside him, anticipating and longing to see her again. He noticed the demon slayer and monk tense as they made their way through the forest, and he wondered how they had reacted when they had noticed Kagome had gone missing. Had they been worried? Were they anticipating saving her, just as much as he was? He turned to look ahead, and caught sight of a small clearing up ahead. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he also saw two figures.

He hadn't answered her yet; he just sat there, his eyes looking intently at her. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, so she looked away from him, staring at a tree opposite her.

'I just wanted to ask you if you still wanted to know.' She said, trying her best not to glance at him. She could still feel his eyes on her, and hear his breathing. Kagome clenched her fists together, the vines cutting into her wrists. Then, he spoke. He answered with such a soft voice; Kagome couldn't help but glance at him.

'Yes, I want to know.' His eyes were almost pleading with hers, a look that she hadn't seen on his face the whole time he had kidnapped her, was on his face now, staring at her with such a passion. Although he had his demon eyes, a humane look appeared before her, and she let a small smile appear on her face.

'Okay, I'll tell you.'

Whilst he had been sitting against the tree, he had the inkling of a feeling that someone was coming. It was either him being paranoid or there was something getting closer to where he and the girl were. But when he had heard the girl ask him if he still wanted to know how they had known each other, all other thoughts left his mind. He wanted to know…no, he _needed_ to know.

Although he was a demon, with such strength, he was curious, and he wanted to kill the blank void in his mind where his supposed memories were. It just so happens that this girl held all the answers for him. When he told her that he wanted to know, and he saw the slight smile appear on her face, he knew that they were going to be important answers. But he'd have to wait for her to tell him, then, regrettably, hand her over to the group who had resurrected him. He felt a pang in chest, when he had reminded himself that he was going to have to hand her over, because he knew she was going to be killed once the jewel had been given to them. Was this feeling…guilt?

He hadn't felt it before; his natural demon personality didn't allow him to feel such silly human emotions. So why was he feeling them now? He saw the young miko look at him, her intense gaze sending a spark off inside his mind. He felt like he was walking through fog, in his mind, with his hand outstretched, walking blindly in any direction.

'We were…' But yet again, Kagome was cut off. Thankfully not by the Inu demon lunging at her, but this time it was because she saw a figure burst through the trees, disrupting her sentence, then enveloping her in a warm and gentle embrace. Kagome stood, shocked, being hugged by someone she didn't have a chance to see.

'What the…?' She said, before she smelt the person. It made her knees go weak and her stomach do somersaults. The smell washed over her like a breeze and filled each and every part of her with a warm, fuzzy feeling. She let the tears fall down her face as she greatly returned the hug, his skin touching hers again, his soft hair…just him.

'Kagome!' Kouga murmured into her shoulders, currently where his head was resting. Kagome would have hugged him tighter, but she remembered that her hands were still tied together, and if it hadn't been for Kouga holding her, she would have fallen on her face. But over his shoulder, she saw Inuyasha jump to his feet, his eyes fierce with rage, his body in a position to fight.

Then, behind him, two more figures came out of the trees, and this time, Kagome's heart stopped beating, out of shock at seeing her old friends again.

'Oh my god! Sango! Miroku and Shippo!' Kagome was, in one word, overwhelmed. She didn't care that Inuyasha was glaring at her, but now she was in Kouga's arms, with her best friends here. Finally, Kouga let her go, staring at her.

'He didn't hurt you, did he?' He asked her, his voice filled with worry and concern.

'No, he didn't.' She answered him, and she was being truthful. Inuyasha hadn't raised a hand to her the whole time. Then Kouga noticed what predicament Kagome was in, the predicament being her wrists and ankles being tied.

In one swift motion, the vines fell limply from where they had been tied, course red marks cut into her skin from where the vines had been tied tightly. She rubbed her wrists, a twinge of pain emitting from the sores, but other than that, she was fine.

As Kouga stepped back slightly, the demon slayer, monk and kitsune all rushed at her, overpowering her. Kagome laughed and hugged all of them, her eyes swelling up with tears yet again.

'I can't believe we found you.' Miroku was the first to tell her, as he was overwhelmed with emotions.

'We've been so worried.' Sango told her best friend, as she hugged her tightly. Kagome sniffed and let out a small laugh.

'I'm so sorry for running away, I really…' But she was cut off by a small kitsune sobbing on her shoulder, his tears smudged into Kagome's shirt.

'Don't worry about it…we were just…so worried. I'm so glad…you're safe.' He said between cries. Kagome hugged him to her, the tiny kitsune like a child to her. She noticed the demon Inu, standing not so far away, looking menacing. As Miroku pulled Shippo off of Kagome's shoulder, and Sango stood next to Kouga, they all stared at Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha, I'll kill you for taking Kagome away.' Kouga growled at the fierce opponent. Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon, his fists clenched, when all of a sudden, he felt a presence. It was familiar, so familiar what his eyes grew wide and he looked around the surroundings.

'So you managed to find the Miko, Inuyasha. You will be rewarded.' An unnatural and ghostly voice was heard, and everyone turned to see a group of several people, dressed in long, dark robes and their faces hidden. Kagome felt an aura, one that she hadn't felt before, but if it was that strong, why hadn't she noticed it before? She noticed the middle cloaked figure turn their head slightly, and even thought Kagome couldn't see their face, she had an awful feeling that they were staring at her.

'As for you, Miko, hand over the jewel or I'll kill you and your friends.'

**Again, I'm sorry this took so long for me to do; I had trouble completing this chapter. But please review, and tell me what you thought of it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally, this chapter's up, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, don't hate me. We're near the end of this story, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**No, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but the plot is mine!!**

* * *

His words echoed in her mind, his cold and lifeless eyes glaring at her, a hatred so strong it seemed to overpower everything around her. She felt something was off; there was something in the air, disturbed, as these strangers held their ground. She didn't know what to do, her throat was dry and no words came out. Her body was frozen, the only thing moving was her heart, and it was beating twice the times it should normally.

Fear and confusion overwhelmed Kagome as she stared at the sudden intruders, with their threats and intimidating manners. Her friends stood beside her, each as confused as to who these strangers were. The only person who did not look confused or in fear was Inuyasha, and as he stared at the group that had formed between the dark trees, Kagome saw a look pass over his face, one that she hadn't seen before. She turned her eyes away from the Inu demon, who moments before had been about to fight Kouga after they had presumably rescued her. Kagome was still in thought when that ghostly voice spoke again.

'I will not ask you twice Miko. Do you value your life? You're friend's lives? Give me the jewel, now!' His tone made a shiver spread through Kagome, and their unearthly manner made Kagome really question who these intruders were. Somehow, she found her voice.

'No.' She half croaked, her throat sore from tension and fear, but she wasn't going to give up, after coming this far. Sure, she had been kidnapped her once true love, even though he was after the jewel which she had given to her friends to keep safe, but that didn't mean that she would just give up the jewel to...well, whoever these people were. And whoever they were, they didn't seem happy with her answer.

'No? Do you not understand? I will take your life Miko, for I need the jewel, and for some reason, it has been left in your possession. Which is absurd, because a naive priestess such as you has so level of power to contain that jewel. It should belong to someone who can show its true potential, such as myself.' The lone figure, clad in black, stepped forward, and the earth beneath Kagome's feet seemed to tremble. A harsh wind whipped around the small surrounding in which the small crowd of people were gathered. The air seemed to tighten and expand, flickering before her eyes. The figure came towards her, its steps took in swift strides, as if it were walking on air. She saw Kouga stiffen, his apprehension clear on his face.

'Don't you dare hurt her.' He said, his voice powerful and brave, but Kagome could clearly tell her was afraid of this seemingly powerful person. He stood beside Kagome, his body in front of her, presumably to shield her from whatever harm he was going to do to her, but this didn't stop the figure. With one swift motion, Kouga went flying sideways, and was shrouded between the dark mass of the dense forest. Kagome's eyes widened, as she saw Kouga flung away like a rag doll, no effort or power subdued into it, like he was swatting a fly.

The others seemed to stiffen, calculating the power that this one person had, between the crowds of themselves. Sango laid a hand on her giant boomerang that hung on her back, anticipation running through her. She wouldn't let Kagome get hurt, not after all that has happened to get her back. As the figure turned to face Kagome, the black robe still covering its face, Kagome's body froze. It was like she was paralyzed from fear, the ability to move was lost and she felt like she was falling but her body remained upright.

The others noticed her tense stance, and noticing that she was in danger, jumped into action. Sango was the first to get close to the figure standing less that 6 foot away from Kagome, and was the first to be struck across the face with a force unknown, and knocked the demon slayer off of her feet and sliding across the floor, away from the gathered crowd. Kagome's reaction was to run to her friend, to help her up, but her body was still immobile and her eyes darted to her friend, who lay lifelessly on the ground, a horrific gash across her cheek, blood seeping from the new wound and creating a puddle. The small kitsune that had been standing next to the demon slayer had run the other side of the figure, hoping to get a weak point, but to no avail.

The figure, with less interest in the child fox, wiped his hand against the air, knocking the breath out of the small child and sent him reeling, an overwhelming sense of dizziness come over him, as he was knocked unconscious, on the ground next to his demon slayer friend. Miroku ran to his friend's sides, praying that there wasn't much damage to them, and that they were still breathing. After a quick check of both of their pulses, he found that they were just knocked out, but that didn't seem to ease off the building of fear and anger that was mounting ups in the monk's inner self. Out of fear for his friends and anger at his love being struck and made to bleed, he ran full force at this powerful figure, not knowing what was to come.

Inuyasha watched as the Monk was hit with a force that made the Inu demon wince. The man was sent flying backwards, crashing into a tree, his body not moving after the hit. He could smell the Monk's blood, as well as the demon slayer and the wolf demon. He turned his gaze to the Miko known as Kagome, and the long figure standing in front of her. He hadn't known that they were here, he hadn't known what the figures in black would have done to the Miko's companions, only that he had been told to being her to the place where he had been resurrected, end of.

So he was must as close as he could to alert the crowd's senses and that had brought them here. As he saw the young Miko's expression change, after witnessing her friends be beaten down like insects, a feeling washed over Inuyasha. He had never felt this feeling before, never needed to, but the feeling wasn't a good one, it was bad. He felt his blood run cold for a second or two, but to him it felt like it lasted longer. He needed to understand this confusing feeling? Was it remorse: for bringing the Miko here to meet her fate? Did he feel some sort of conscience creeping up on him? No, impossible.

He was a demon, a powerful demon that didn't feel guilt, or remorse, and had no conscience. What had this Miko done to him that had made him feel like this? He had been with her for mere hours, yet he felt like he had known her longer, like she had made a big impression on his life. But he couldn't place why he felt like that. Could it be that when he asked about how he and her had been acquainted, she had been about to tell him something important? He heard someone speak, bringing him out of his thoughts.

'Why?' Although Kagome's voice was like a strangled cry, her words echoed around the crowded area. Inuyasha looked at the Miko, noticing how her fists were clenched and how tears had sprung to her eyes. The man stood in front of her looked at the young Miko, no feeling whatsoever ran through him. Beneath the black hood, he smirked, realising how the young Miko was angered at him hurting her companions.

'Why? Because I needed the jewel, and since you're the one that has it, I needed to bring you here. That is why I resurrected the demon, and he has done a good job of it.'

Kagome didn't know what to say, or what to do. She felt the fear immobilise her but yet she still wanted to fight the figure, for what he had done to her friends. After hearing what the figure had said, she had to stop herself from telling him that she did not have it. She wondered what the figure would do when they found out. Kagome looked over to her friends, who lay helplessly on the ground, noticing that some of them were starting to move. She had to distract the figure before he could do anymore damage.

'But what do you need it for? It seems that you're already powerful. For what reason do you need the Shikon Jewel?' Kagome knew that the person may not appreciate her asking such questions, but she needed to learn a bit more information on her new foe before taking action. The figure before her tilted it's head in the slightest, amused and a little taken back by the young girl's confidence.

'You do not need the reason; however, if you do not hand over the jewel I will take your friends lives before taking yours. I will have the jewel, even if I have to pry it from your corpse's hand.' Those words made her shudder, his cold tone of voice making her think of a tactic, any tactic that could help her out. Her friends were hurt, the person that brought her here just stood to the side, not exactly helping the situation or making it worse, and she was being threatened by a figure that was clad in black. Nothing out of those made her feel any better but she knew that if she didn't react to him then he would do something drastic and Kagome didn't want to take a chance.

'Am I right in thinking that as soon as I hand over the jewel then you will take my life anyway?' Kagome said, slowly pushing her safety zone. She saw Inuyasha look at her from across their short distance apart, but Kagome didn't want to break the supposedly eye contact that she had with the figure. The figure, in fact, let out a low laugh, bemused at her effort to confront him. He had to admit, she had a lot of courage, and it would surely get her killed.

'I cannot promise anything, Miko.' The figure replied to her. Kagome was stuck for what to do, it was only a matter of time before the figure realised that she didn't have the jewel with her. Speaking of the jewel, Kagome wondered if her companions had it on their person. Taking in a deep breath, Kagome stared straight at the figure on front of her, trying not to be put off by his threatening existence.

'I'll never give you the jewel.' She said, even a little surprised at the words coming out of her own mouth. After that, there was that awkward silence. It felt like the night just turned colder, the air seemed a little bit harsher as it whipped across her back. Her heart was beating fast in her ribcage, and she could hear her heart beating in her ears. She watched as the figure just stood there, not reacting in any way.

'I see...then you have left me with no choice.' The cold voice said: its tone as cold as ice. Beneath the hood, Kagome saw something, a dim light that looked as if it had let off a spark. The figure raised a hand towards the Miko, and before Kagome could tell what was happening, a flash of red blocked her vision and then she was sent flying backwards. Her breathing hitched as her feet left the ground, only to be met with air. In the few seconds that she spent in mid air, the red cloth still in her view, Kagome was confused by what had happened, then something hit her side, knocking the wind out of her and the something hit hard on her leg and then her vision went black.

Inuyasha hadn't meant to do that. He hadn't meant to leap in front of the Miko; he hadn't meant to hold her close to him as the black figure slashed at air, sending them both flying backwards. No, he hadn't meant to do that, but he had. And as he went through the air, the young Miko still in his arms, he realised that he didn't regret it, for some reason unknown to him. He started to wonder why he suddenly felt impulse to run over to the Miko and protect her from what could probably have been certain death. But when he had run to the Miko, the figure had been surprised, and a little confused as to why the resurrected demon had tried to protect the girl. His aim had been thrown off and only hit the air, causing both demon and Miko to go flying back into the trees. The demon Inuyasha realised this in the few seconds that he was in mid air, then before he could think anymore, his skull connected with something hard and he felt blackness consume him.

**Alas, we're near the end of this story, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that it's so short, but I'm saving most of the pages for next chapter (the finale). Please review!! **


End file.
